Senior Prom
by Misha1088
Summary: It's Senior Prom and Angel and Buffy are fighting. Penn finds Angel in Sunnydale and is after Cordelia because Angel saved her. Now he has to protect her, bringing on some C/A events. *Notes: Yes, this is Penn, from Season 1 of Angel.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Senior Prom  
><strong>Author: <strong>Misha  
><strong>Posted: <strong>10-09-2004  
><strong>Email:<strong>  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-17  
><strong>Category: <strong>BtVS3  
><strong>Content: <strong>A/C, A/B romance in beginning, A/C/B angst  
><strong>Summary: <strong>It's Senior Prom and Angel and Buffy are fighting, again, and break up. Penn finds Angel in Sunnydale and is after Cor, because he saved her, and has to protect her, bringing on some C/A events. Nothing better.  
>Spoilers: Up to season three of BtVS<br>**Spoilers: **  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>The characters in the Angelverse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made.  
><strong>Distribution: <strong>You want it? Take it. Just let me know, though, all right?  
><strong>Notes: <strong>During BtVS years. Penn (From Somnambulist) comes to Sunnydale, looking for Angel. He attacks Cordelia, Angel saves her and Buffy freaks out that Angel made Penn. This is before Prom, Angel doesn't break up with Buffy to leave town. He's still not very comfortable since his vacation from hell, and Cordy and Xander have broken up. Willow is still with Oz. And I made Cordelia's parents act like actual, concerned parents because it's never been stated their bad, just implied. They couldn't have been all that bad. You know, outside of the tax fraud and all.  
><strong>Feedback: <strong>  
><strong>ThanksDedication: **To all the people who actually read my stories. Thanks for all the support. Sorry it took me so long to post.

**Part 1**

It was Thursday at the Bronze as Angel and Buffy walked out of the club, Xander, Willow and Oz behind them. Angel didn't pay too much attention to them. They were discussing some school activity. Some dance or something. It seemed important to them, but he couldn't find the interest.

"So, Buffy? Are you and Angel doing the matching dress and shirt thing or are you..." Willow stopped when she saw her friend shaking her head.

"Actually Willow, Angel hasn't asked me yet." She looked at her boyfriend, who seemed to be lost. "Angel?"

"Oh, huh?" Off her look. "I'm sorry I just, I'm out of it. What were you saying?" She frowned.

"Nothing really. Just talking about Prom and how you haven't asked me to it yet."

"How can I ask you to it if I don't even know what it is?"

"Oh yeah. I guess they really didn't have Prom back in your day, did they? What kind of dancing did they do back then anyway?" Willow asked innocently. He grinned at her, then turned to his frowning girlfriend.

"Buffy. I'm not big on public places. I mean...all those people. As it is, I can barely stand being around Xander."

"Hey!"

"Angel, it's like a rule to have your boyfriend take you to prom."

"Buffy, I..." He trailed off, body tense. His step faultered as he felt something pull at him from deep within.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked, placing a hand to his face. He held it there, then looked at her.

"I, I felt something. Come on." He said, grabbing her hand and taking off at a sprint in the direction they had just come. They made their way to an alley, Xander, Willow and Oz breathing heavily as they came up behind the two.

"Get off me!" They followed the voice deep into the alley and saw Cordelia, being grabbed forcefully by someone they couldn't recognize and being shoved against the wall. Tears were starting to form in her eyes as she realized what this guy was doing. "Stop!" She screamed, smacking him as hard as she could. He slapped her, silencing her and started to push her dress up, hands bruising her thighs, riping flesh.

Buffy and Angel went into action. He pulled the potential rapist off of her and pushed him to Buffy, who was ready to fight. Angel went to the hystercial Cordelia, trying to calm her. Buffy went to hit the guy, whose face had transformed by now. She expected to dust him quick, but this vampire was different. He was skilled in fighting, with moves that reminded her of her battles with Angelus. He got in a good kick and sent Buffy flying into a wall, then hopped up the building, taking off.

"I need to go after him." Angel watched the vampire go, a painful knot in his gut.

"You won't catch him." Angel told her and she looked at him.

"I need to try." She said, then looked at the shaking Cordelia. "Take her home?" Angel nodded as Buffy took off in the direction the vampire had gone. He and the rest of the group looked at Cordelia, who was staring straight ahead of her, eyes focused on something none of them could see.

"Cordelia?" He called her name gently. She didn't look at him. He glanced back at the three teenagers behind him.

"Cordy?" Xander asked gently, feelings for his ex coming to the surface as the thought of anyone trying to harm her filled him with anger. Angel was knelt in front of her and leaned closer, placing a hand on either shoulder. She reacted immediately, starting to scream and cry, trying to fight him off.

"No! Get off me!"

"Cordelia!" Angel held her tighter as she yelled, hands flying, hitting him in the face a few times. He took it as he finally gripped her tight enough to keep her from moving.

"Please. Please, no...please...stop..." She started to cry and he placed a hand on each side of her face, thumbs gently wiping the tears away.

"Cordelia. Cordelia, look at me. It's Angel." He whispered softly to her and finally, much to everyone's relief, she looked up at him, finally seeing him.

"Angel?" He felt something tug on his heart as he saw the hopeful expression on the young woman's face, hazel eyes blurred by tears.

"Yeah. It's me." He said with a lazy, small smile. Cordelia looked at her surroundings and choked on her tears as she realized everything really did happen.

"Oh God." She said and started to cry again. Angel, unsure of what to do, held her to him and let her cry into his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and slowly, he wrapped his around her, giving her enough time to protest. He looked to Xander, Willow and Oz for help. None of them knew what to do.

"Come on." He said, standing up and taking her with him. Oz wrapped an arm around Willow, sensing her discomfort. She held his other hand tightly. "Do you want to go to the police station and file a report?" Cordelia shook her head at him.

"I just, I want to go home." She said in a small voice. Her fellow classmates watched her. Cordelia Chase never looked like this. She was never vulnerable, never scared. And here she was, letting Angel hold her as she limped her way to her car.

"All right." He looked at the other people. "You guys can head out. I'll take her home." Oz nodded and turned to his girlfriend.

"I'll take you home." Willow nodded and turned to Cordelia.

"Cordy, I'm...I'm so sorry. There isn't anything I can say-" She looked at the other girl and shook her head, staring at the ground.

"Yeah. If there's anything we can do." Oz said. Cordelia nodded at the two.

"Thanks." She said, voice still small. They nodded and left. Xander stayed. "You can leave." Cordelia said, tone returning to her regular voice for just a second. She was still hurt from their break up.

"I want to go with you." She nodded and held onto Angel. He frowned.

"Cordelia. You're bleeding." She looked at him.

"How can you tell?"

"I-I can smell it." She scrunched up her face and managed a small,

"Yuck much?" The three stood in front of the car. Cordelia handed Angel the keys to her car and got in the passanger's side. She couldn't stop shaking and knew she was in no condition to drive. Xander hopped in the back seat and Angel started the car. The drive to her house was a silent one, Cordelia muttering a right or a left when they came to an important intersection.

The house was amazing. Angel and Xander stared at it as they pulled up to the security gate. Cordelia leaned over Angel, body reacting when she felt her skin press against his. She punched in a few numbers and the gate opened.

"I knew you were rich Cordy, but my God." She nodded her head in response, then turned to the quiet vampire.

"You like big houses Angel?"

"Yeah."

"But you live alone. Don't you get lonely in that big mansion, all by yourself?" His facial expression didn't change as his eyes stayed focused on what was in front of him.

"Sometimes it's better to be alone. Besides, I like my privacy." She nodded and the silence returned. Xander whistled as they drove up the drive way and parked in front of the house.

"How many rooms you got in there Cor?" She shrugged.

"Only five."

"Only? It's just the three of you, right? Why the two extra?" She sighed saddly.

"Xander." Angel said sharply, shaking his head. The young man got the hint. They got out of the car, Angel opening the door for Cordelia. She stood, legs wobbley and he held her. Any other day, Cordelia would've been more than delighted to have Angel's arms around her. To have all his attention focused on her and only her. But today, it was a different occassion and she could barely stand it.

They walked up to the double doors and Cordelia opened it, silently inviting Angel in. The butler who stood at the door looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Miss Chase? What on earth happened to you?"

"Are my parents home?"

"Yes. I believe they're in the den Miss Chase."

"Thank you." She said and walked towards the den, all the time using Angel as her hot, strong crutch. She entered the room with Angel next to her and Xander behind her. She looked around for her parents.

"Cordelia!" Her mother cried as she saw her daughter's state. "Oh God! What happened to you? You look aweful and, oh, you're bleeding! Darling!" She went to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her.

"It's fine, really, it's...it's okay and, and, and I'm...I'm fine and..." Cordelia started to cry as the memories of the night filled her head and she finally broke down. Her mother held her as she cried.

"John!" She called to her husband. "John, get down here!"

"What is it, Margaret? I'm busy."

"Jonathan Chase! Get down here this instant!"

"I'm coming." He said, entering the room. "What's all the commotion abo-Oh Lord." He saw Cordelia. He went to his daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. She screamed and backed away from her parents, then started to cry harder. They moved to her, and she let her father embrace her for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I just." She took a deep breath. "I was so scared and, and I didn't expect, then I didn't see you and I thought-"

"Shh. Princess, it's fine." He told her, then he finally noticed the other two men standing in his home. "What's going on here? Who are you?" He addressed Angel. He knew Xander from Cordelia's pictures.

"Mr. Chase, I pressume?" Angel said.

"Yes. I know my name though, who are you?"

"I'm Angel."

"Well, Mr. Angel-"

"Just Angel."

"Well, you mind telling me what's going on?"

"Sir, you're daughter faced a potential rapist tonight." Seeing his expression. "We were fortunate to get there in time."

"Interesting coincidence."

"Right place at the right time."

"That's it?"

"Dad. Lay off. Angel saved me. If it weren't for him...who knows what would've happened." He looked Angel up and down.

"You saved my little girl?"

"Yeah, Dad. He did." Cordelia said, the tears finally stopping as she went to Angel. "And he didn't have to drive me home either, or offer to take me to the police station, but he did." Mr. Chase nodded and extended a hand to Angel.

"I owe you my daughter's life." Angel took the hand in a firm handshake.

"It was no problem." Angel looked at his watch. "Now, if you all will excuse me, I have to be heading out now." He said, looking at Cordelia. She nodded then gave him a quick hug. It made him tense and he stood still until she let go.

"Thank you for saving me Angel. And for driving me home. You didn't have to."

"No problem Cordelia. If you need anything, Buffy has my number, okay? And so does Giles for some odd reason."

"Okay."

"It was a nice meeting you Mr. Chase. Mrs. Chase." They nodded. "Xander." The two left and Cordelia watched them go. Vampire or not, Angel was the sweetest guy she had ever met. She breathed in a shakey sigh.

"I'm going to bed."

"You sure you don't want anything honey?" Her mother asked.

"No. I just need some sleep right now."

"All right. We'll call our lawyer tomorrow."

"Okay. I'm going to bed." They nodded and she went upstairs. She locked her door and sat on her bed, the tears coming again as she layed down.

**Part 2**

Buffy, Willow and Xander walked out of their last classes and met up in the hall way, on their way to the library.

"Xander, was she in your last two classes?"

"No. I figured she might be in her last few classes too, but she wasn't there."

"Considering what she went through, it makes sense." Willow said.

"Yeah. I can't imagine." Buffy said. Xander nodded, speaking up.

"She was really messed up. Her dad put a hand on her and she flipped. She was crying and apoligizing, it was really un-Queen like. And you know how's she always all hugged up on Angel?" They nodded. "When she gave him the hug good-bye, it was one of those little ones, like she was afraid to touch him, with her whole body away from him."

"How sad." Seeing Buffy's look. "I mean, what happened to her."

"Yeah. He said you had his number if he needed it."

"Why didn't he just give it to her?"

"I don't think she had a pen with her, Will."

"Oh. Guess not."

"Well, I'm gonna go by her place later. You guys wanna come with?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah. Sure. I think Cordy could use some company."

"We're not exactly her favorite company, Will. After what we did and all."

"Xander, she could use a friend right now."

"Yeah. I guess."

"Cool." Buffy said. "I'm gonna tell Giles I got to skip training today and we'll head out, kay?" They nodded and met her outside when they were done.

"We have to walk all the way over to her house?" Xander asked. "It's far. And how are we going to get passed the security gate?"

"Security gate?"

"Yup. You think Angel's house is big?" He shook his head. "It don't compare."

"Well, I'll get some cardio in then." Buffy said.

"Oz." Willow said as her boyfriend walked up to them, giving her a quick peck on the check.

"Hey."

"We're going to see Cordelia. Want to come?"

"Sure."

"Yes! We have wheels!" Xander said as they walked to his van and to the house. As they got there, they looked at the home.

"Wow." Buffy said.

"Yup, wow." Willow repeated.

"How do we get in? I mean, I can jump over. But you guys..."

"Watch and learn." The red head smiled as she pressed a button on the little monitor thing with numbers.

"Yes?" The voice answered. Xander recognized it as the man who opened the door the other night.

"Hi. Um, we're friends of Cordelia's and want to know if we could see her."

"I'm not sure Miss Chase is up for visitors."

"Please. It's very important."

"Fine." In a few seconds the door opened with a soft creak and they walked up to the house and knocked on the door. The butler answered and let the four in. They met up with the Chase's in the main room.

"Can we help you?" Mr. Chase asked.

"We're here to see Cordelia." Buffy said. Immediately, Mrs. Chase looked up in a panic.

"Oh, thank God. We tried to get her to come downstairs, to eat, to talk to the lawyer, the police, anything. We offered to take her shopping, to max out the gold car, to invite those annoying, expensive friends of hers over for the night. We offerend to buy her a new outfit for that club she loves, anything. She just shook her head and stared into space. I haven't seen her smile since that nice young man left last night."

"Young man?"

"Yes. The one that came with him." She addressed Xander.

"Angel?"

"Yes. That was it. He was quite the charmer. Are they dating?"

"No." Buffy nearly choked on the words.

"Well, why in the world not?" She wondered aloud and Buffy figured that was where Cordelia inherited her lack of tact.

"May we go see her?" Willow broke in. Mr. Chase nodded.

"Second door on the left." He said and they walked up, Buffy a bit shocked, but reminding herself why they were here. They knocked on the door.

"Cordelia?" Buffy asked gently. No answer. "Cordelia, it's Buffy. Can we come in?" Still nothing. She looked at her friends and turned the knob gently. It wasn't locked and they entered. The only light in the room was from a lamp in the corner. Cordelia was on her bed, still in her pajamas, in a sitting position. She hugged her knees to her body and was staring in front of her the way she had the previous night.

Tear streaks stained her face, a fresh set of salty drops ready to spill from her glossed over eyes again. She looked like she hadn't slept a wink all night. Her face was bruised and puffy where the vampire had slapped her, the shorts showed her thighs, covered in purple and black blotches from where he had grabbed her. Buffy winced as she looked at her friends and walked towards the other girl.

"Cordelia?" She put a hand on her shoulder. Cordelia jumped back and stared at her.

"Buffy?" She looked at all of them "What are you guys doing here?" Her voice was rough from crying all night.

"We just came to see how you were doing. You weren' in school. We were worried."

"I wasn't up to it." She looked at them. "You were worried about me?"

"Of course. When something happens to one of our friends-"

"We're not friends, Buffy." She said, voice flat. They realized she wasn't trying to be mean, wasn't trying to break them down like she usually did, she was just stated what she knew as a truth.

"What?"

"We're not friends. We've never been friends and you know it."

"Cordelia. We hung out for months."

"Yeah. But I was never part of your group. I was there because I was dating Xander. And, wow, look where that got me."

"Cordelia, we all think of you as our friend." She looked at Willow, then at the rest of them.

"You're the good guys, remember? You're not supposed to lie, and you really aren't good at it." Buffy was about to say something, when she thought better of it.

"You're right Cordelia. We never made you feel like one of us. You were always the bait. We never made you feel like part of the team. And I'm sorry for that." Cordelia looked at her with dull, uncaring eyes.

"It doesn't matter anymore Buffy. Nothing matters." The statement was cold enough to send a shiver down all their spines.

"Um, I guess we should be going." Buffy said.

"Yeah. I guess so." They walked out silently, leaving Cordelia to stare back in space. After saying their good-bye's to the Chase's, they made their way back to the van.

"She's right, you know?" Willow said, interrupting the silence.

"How do you figure?"

"Xander, the only reason we accepted her was because she dated you. And even then, we were still pretty cold to her. She was always the bait, or the car watcher, or whatever."

"Yeah, but she was always mean to us."

"Two wrongs don't make a right. And when you guys dated, she was a lot nicer. She even accepted being the donut and coffee getter, and she came out of her own pocket to pay for it. Not to mention the break up. I guess I can understand where she's coming from." More silence fell upon them as they thought about everything.

"But she could use a friend right now."

"Yeah, but after what we did, we're not the friends she wants."

"So, who's going to help her?"

"I don't think anyone can right now."

**Part 3**

With a deep sigh, Cordelia got up from her bed. Her body was sore and she was walking with a soft limp. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. Pouring some bubble bath in, she let it feel and looked at her face.

"Jesus. I look like hell." Her fingers gently touched her swollen skin and she flinched. "Ow." She groaned, then turned off the water and slipped into it with a hiss. The hot water stung her sore flesh. She let her head rest against the back of the tub, letting the scent of raspberries calm her and the water soothe away her aches and pains.

* * *

Angel didn't know what it was that had him heading in the direction on Cordelia's home, but it was the same thing that had him hoping over the gate.

"I hope their's not an alar...shit." He cursed as the alarm sounded. The door opened, two big security guards coming out, and he stayed in the shadows. He raced to the back of the house and found what he assumed, and hoped, was Cordelia's room. He climbed up the tree, holding perfectly still as he heard a guard approaching. With his back against the dark, thick branches, and leaves covering him, he was undetectable. The guard stared at the tree, and figured the movement was from the wind.

When he left, Angel climbed the rest of the way up and onto the balcony. Looking through the thin curtains, he was certain it was Cordelia's room. He knocked on the window softly, not wanting to startle her.

* * *

Cordelia heard knocking on her window and jumped. She looked out her open bathroom door, fear creeping in to every fiber of her body. She got out and pulled on her robe, looking around the room for a weapon. She grabbed a hair dryer, ready to hit whoever it was over the head with it.

"Cordelia. It's Angel." As soon as she heard his silky voice, she could breathe again. She put the hair dryer down, then walked out of the bathroom.

"Angel." She said in an annoyed tone of voice. She opened her window and faced him. "What are you doing here?" Her voice was a whisper, but that didn't take away her tone. He was realived to hear some emotion in her voice though.

"I came to see how you were." He said, entering the room. Standing in front of her, he took in her appearence. She had on a cotton robe, which clung to her wet body. Her hair was wet and had yet to be combed out, leaving water spots on the robe.

"Oh. Why?"

"Why do you think Cordelia? I was worried about you."

"Pfft. Right." She sat down on her bed, motioning to the couch in her room. He sat down and she grabbed her brush, combing out her hair. "And this has nothing to do with what happened between me and your little girlfriend, does it?" He looked at her, confused. She smiled softly to herself. God, he was cute.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Buffy doesn't even know I'm here."

"Oh."

"What happened between you two?"

"She came over to see me. Brought all her friends with her. They were playing the concerned friend bit."

"What?"

"You know. Pretending we were all best of buds. Yeah. Like that'll happen. They all feel bad because of what happened the other night and because of Xander cheating on me. With Willow of all people."

"I dont' know. I think Willow's cute." Cordelia shot a glance at him.

"I'm gonna tell Buffy." Angel looked at her.

"Why did you date him? I mean, honestly. I didn't get it. You're too good for him."

"Oh, believe me, I so know that. It was just all those sexy situations. And to think, I gave up my friends for him. I don't know what I was thinking." Angel nodded and then there was that quiet again. That deafening quiet that made her want to scream.

"What happened the other night Cordelia?" His voice was so low she almost didn't hear him.

"What?"

"What happened? Why were you in the alley with that vampire anyway?"

"Oh. That. Well, I saw him looking at me when I was hanging with the girls. He asked me if I wanted to dance. And, he was pretty cute, so I said yeah. We were dancing for a while and things got a little heated. We went outside, I figured, hey, what the hell? Score some mackage with a hottie."

"Mackage?"

"Yeah. Mackage." Seeing his look. "You know? Spit swapping?" Nothing. "Toungue tangling, teeth tasting, mouth mashing, lip locking?"

"I get it."

"Anyway, so we go outside. Things get a little heated and his hands start to wander. I told him to slow it down. Things were cool, then he started getting rough. I told him to stop. Next thing I know, he's pushing me against the wall. Well, you guys came in from there."

"I'm sorry Cordelia."

"Yeah, well. You can't look this good and not expect guys to try something, right?"

"I should've killed him when I had the chance."

"Angel, you were helping me. There was nothing you could do."

"No, that's not what I meant." He looked at her, with so much regret and pain in his eyes it scared her. "Cordelia, I made Penn."

"Who's Penn?"

"The vampire who attacked you the other night. I made him."

"When you say made..."

"I turned him into what he is. I taught him everything he knows."

"When?"

"When I was Angelus?"

"Last year!"

"No, before that. Over a hundred years ago. I'm so, so sorry. If it weren't for me, he wouldn't be here." She stared at him, shocked.

"I um, maybe you should go." He looked up at her with a look of deep regret on his face and it hurt her.

"Yeah. I should." He went to the window, hands shoved deep in his pockets, head down, shoulders slumped.

"Angel?" He turned to her. "It wasn't you." He was shocked and looked at her. "I don't blame you. And you souldn't blame yourself eaither."

"Thank you Cordelia."

"No. Thanks for being honest with me. And thanks for coming to see me." He nodded and in a second, was gone. She drew in a breath, feeling better after his visit and layed down, tired.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 4**

"Explain to me why I'm here again." Cordelia said, arms wrapped tight around her body. Buffy took in a deep sigh and continued walking.

"It's simple Cordy." Willow said. "You got the best look at the vampire. You'll be able to identify him the best."

"Okay. One, yeah, I really want to see that guy again. Two, he'll probably be in his vamp face. And three, what? Are you only killing select vampires now? You have no use for me!"

"She's right Buffy, I would know if it was him."

"Angel, you didn't get that good of a look at him." Angel stared at his shoes as he walked. He could feel Cordelia's gaze on him, which was screaming, "You didn't tell her!" He frowned. If he met up with Penn, it wasn't gonna be pretty.

"Well, if I'm not needed here, I should head out." Angel said, gaining a few looks.

"Why?"

"Like I said. Not needed. You guys got it."

"But, I needed to talk to you."

"Come by later?"

"I guess."

"I'll see you." He placed a kiss to her cheek and went to leave.

"Look what we have here. Six humans, all in a row. Did someone order delivery?" Angel froze as he heard the voice. "Ooh. A slayer. And a warewolf? This town's got it all!" He turned to Cordelia. "I remember you." Angel could feel Cordelia's fear and Buffy's agitation at the vampire. "And a...hello?" He looked around. "Vampire?" He looked at the retreating back of Angel. "Angelus!" Angel turned around and looked at the other vampire, who switched back to his human face. He had a giant smile on his face. Angel let a small smirk cross his face. He couldn't help it. This was still his childe.

"Penn. It's been a long time."

"A century!"

"And a half." The Scoobies looked at the two vampires, confused.

"My God, Angelus! All this time!" Elated to his Sire, he walked up and gave Angel a crushing embrace. Angel's thoughts were so mixed up, he could only return the hug. "I heard you were killed." Angel shrugged with a smile.

"Only once."

"So, you really were?"

"Yeah. And let me tell you, hell is so not as fun as we thought."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It overrated. No fire, no brimstone. It sucked."

"Speaking of sucking, why you here with the buffet table?"

"Um, Angel?"

"Angel? Did she just call you an angel?"

"Penn. Go. Now."

"What?"

"Leave town. Now. Go back to Rome, or Spain, or wherever."

"I don't understand. What are you saying?"

"If you don't go now, I will have to kill you."

"Kill me?" He let out a chuckle. "Same old Angelus, same sense of humor."

"I'm not Penn. My name's Angel now. And these," he addressed the Scoobies, "these are the closest peaople I have to a family."

"Family? They're humans, Angelus! Humans! Dinner! Food! You want a family? What about me, what about Darla? Oh God. What _does_ Darla think of this? I'm surprised she hasn't put a stake through your heart by now."

"Darla's dead." Penn's attitude changed.

"You're serious? I'm sorry. Who did it? I'll hunt them down for you, I swear. Torture. Just like old times."

"I killed Darla, Penn." The other vampire's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"You what?"

"I killed her."

"How could you do that? She's your Sire! She made you who you are!"

"She damned me! Gave me a life of darkness and death!"

"All the good times! Romania! You can not tell me you don't think about it! The twins, Angelus! The twins!"

"I remember. Man, do I remember. Took me a week to get my energy back up." He shook his head with a small smile. Then he shook the feeling off and looked back at Penn. "But I've changed."

"So it's true. You have a soul." He spit the word out with disgust. "How?"

"Gypsies."

"I don't understand. You killed your Sire. And for what? Don't tell me the Slayer." Seeing Angel's look. "Shit, man! Do you not remember who you are! You're Angelus! _The_ Angelus! You are a legend! My mentor! You created me!"

"I know. And I'm sorry."

"Sorry? I love my life Angelus. And you used to, too."

"People change."

"No. They don't. And you know it. You're still a vampire. You still live in the darkness, you get the cravings. You're still Angelus."

"No, I'm not."

"You are. You're still my Sire, my mentor. You inspired me to follow in your footsteps."

"You didn't follow me."

"Yes I did. My work was a tribute to you! It's art!"

"Please! You're a cheesy hack who's been repeating the same crime for over two hundred years! All your crimes have been about sticking it to your father! You didn't follow in my foot steps! It's called creativity Penn. Learn it." Penn stared at Angel in disbelief, stung by his criticism.

"You're going to wish this night never happened Angelus. I promise you that." And with that, he was gone. Angel breathed in a shaky, unneeded sigh, then turned to find four teenages staring at him, Cordelia with her eyes on the floor.

"Angel! What the hell was that about!" Buffy yelled. Angel ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"Buffy. That's Penn."

"Uh, yeah. It's been established. Did you two want some alone time or something 'cause-"

"Buffy, don't. Penn is a very dangerous vampire. He's not stable. I know because, I made him." Seeing their looks. "Yeah, okay? I turned him. I am Penn's Sire."

"What the hell were you thinking!"

"It was in 1786! Before Spike, before Drusilla! I was evil!"

"Are you still evil Angel? 'Cause, you just let the bastard that tried to rape Cordelia walk free. You hugged him!"

"I really don't want to have this discussion with you. I can't change what I did in the past."

"Yeah. You and your long, tortured past of blood draining and screwing around, ruining people's lives!"

"Are you mad because what I did Buffy? Or are you mad because I didn't share it with you?"

"I..." She stopped speaking when she realized he was right. He didn't share this part of his life with her and it hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?"

"Why?"

"I didn't feel comfortable."

"You didn't feel comfortable!"

"Well, after how you acted when I told you I Sired Dru, I wasn't sure what your reaction would be. Can't imagine why I would worry about that."

"You don't trust me."

"That's not it."

"That is so it! You don't trust me enough to share your past with me Angel."

"Can you blame me? You freak out."

"Duh! You went evil last year. I had to kill you."

"Yeah, thanks, because I really need the reminder. I had forgotten." He turned an angry and hurt look to her. "You know Buffy, sometimes I think you get off on making me feel this small."

"Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter?" He asked, anger rising.

"Angel, what's your issue?"

"Nothing. Just not liking this version of you Buffy."

"Of me? Well, can't say I like your alter ego either."

"I don't have to listen to this shit. I don't have to be here. I came here because you wanted me to. Because you wanted to talk about this prom thing. But I don't have to hear you bad mouth me about what happened. You have no idea Buffy. And no one can make me feel any worse about this than I already do." He stared at the floor than back up at her. "I'm haunted by everything I did, every second of every day. So you can save your effort." Buffy frowned, feeling bad for yelling at her boyfriend.

"Angel." He kept walking.

"Well, as fun as being reunited with the man who tried to force himself upon me truely was, and don't get me wrong, I love listening to you bad mouthing and arguing with your boyfriend, but I'm heading home. You know, I always have such fun with you guys." She rolled her eyes and walked in the direction Angel had left.

Angel was pissed. Really pissed. In the seeing red kind of way.

"Where does she get off? Like I don't know what I did." He muttered to himself angrily. "Well, serves you right you idiot. How's she going to understand? She's the slayer. You're a vampire." Angel let out a groan that was half a chuckle. "You sure know how to pick 'em."

"I was about to say the same thing." He turned to find Cordelia walking up to him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get home. You know, before the fact that I just met up with the guy who, two nights later, is still haunting my dreams, hits me." Angel looked at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even think. I should've killed him." She shrugged.

"You didn't know he was going to show up right then. You were shocked. Beside, you guys seem...close." They exchanged glances. "So, you gonna walk me home?"

"Yeah."

"Good. So you can tell me all about your relationship with that guy on the way there."

"I really don't like the way you said relationship."

"Well, you two weren't involved like _that_ right? Because, if so, well, I knew I had been wasting my time but..."

"Shut up." She smiled at him as they started walking.

"Okay. You made him. Got that. But how close is close for vampires?"

"I don't have to answer that."

"Angel!" She smacked him playfully. They walked a little more, a few people watching them as they went. "You know, some people might actually mistake us for friends."

"I know. How weird is that?"

"Very. You know, you're not as quiet as I've heard Buffy say you are."

"Well, considering how much you talk, I got to do something, right?" He said with a smirk.

"I don't think I like your attitude." She said. She extended a bent elbow and looked at him. He watched her for a while, then slowly linked his arm with his. "For someone who's been in the dating game so long, you're not so good at it."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just saying..."

"Are you insulting my game?"

"You have game?"

"More than you could imagine." She didn't doubt it. "I'm just old fashioned."

"Speaking of, how old are you Angel?"

"Well, um, how old do you think I am?"

"Oh no. You're not getting away with that. You're telling me."

"Two hundred forty four."

"No way! You are not that old!"

"Hey! Two hundred forty four years young, thank you very much."

"You don't even look that old! You only look...a hundred."

"I look twenty seven!"

"You look a hundred."

"Twenty seven. I'm eternal. I'm gonna look like this forever."

"Lucky you." The walked in silence as they made their way to the house. "So, how did he know it was you? I mean, I know you're eternal and all, but I don't think he can recognize your back and I know they didn't have spikey hair back then or leather jackets so, care to explain?"

"It's a vampire thing. A Sire is linked to their childe by blood, so they can sense each other. They can even be linked psychically by dreams."

"So you've been dreaming about him?"

"Kind of. It's hard to explain."

"Gotcha." They stopped in front of the house and stood there. "Thanks for walking me home."

"My pleasure."

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I've been dying to do since, well, as long as I've known you and it's really improtant."

"What?"

"This." She said and knelt forward, pressing her lips to his in a kiss so quick he barely knew what was happening. She pulled away with a small smile. "I was right. All those years and no kissing technique what so ever."

"I'll show you technique." He said, yanking her back onto her toes and crashing his lips to hers. His teeth tugged lightly on her bottom lip and she allowed him access. His tongue stroked the heated crevices of her mouth, elicting a soft moan from her. Then he slowly pulled away.

"No." She mumbled, reaching back for him, arms around his neck. She tilted her head in just the right way, deepening the kiss and he was lost. He pushed her against the metal bars of the gate, kissing her breathless. She felt her lungs start to tighten from lack of air and he pulled away. She gulped in a breath, then went to kiss him again. He held her away from him. "Well, I guess I was wrong, huh? You've got some skill in the kissing department."

"Just some?" He raised an eyebrow, watching her chest rise and fall as she tried to regain her composure. His eyes trailed down her outfit that hugged her curves so perfectly, and he ate her in with his hungy gaze. She felt something hot shoot up her body and she turned her head.

"Like what you see?"

"You have no idea." She was shocked and looked up at him.

"Really?"

"You should go in. You're parents'll be worried."

"Yeah." She said, dropping the subject. He nodded and went to leave. She grabbed his hand quickly and turned him to her. "Hold on." She pulled out a glittery gel pen from her purse and wrote her phone number on the back of his hand. "What's your's?" She wrote it down on the top of her hand, then smiled at him. "Call me." She said, then pressed another quick kiss to his lips, before walking through the gate.

"Cordelia, this isn't going to happen again."

"Why not?"

"You've been through a lot. It's not smart."

"Angel, I've always been attracted to you."

"I'm a vampire Cordelia. I appreciate you trusting me, but I'm not sure you understand what that means yet."

"Uh, yeah, I do. Fangs, grrrr, yellow eyes, drink blood. I got it." Looking at him. "This about Buffy?"

"No."

"'Cause I'm thinking it is."

"Let's just..."

"I get it."

"I'd like to be your friend though."

"Well, you got my number." Then she turned and left. Angel watched her until she got to her house, then turned towards his home, staring at his hand. What had he just done? Why had he just done it? And why did he like the feeling? He shook his head and made his way home.

Across from the Chase mansion, Penn watched his Sire's lips locked to the young girl he had attacked the other night. As they said good-bye, then shared one more tender kiss. Penn couldn't help but smirk. Angelus had really lost his senses in his souled state. This was going to be too easy.

**Part 5**

Angel knocked on the door of the Summer's home and waited. Joyce opened the door and stared at him expectantly.

"Good evening Mrs. Summers. Is Buffy home?"

"Yes, Angel. She's studying right now."

"May I speak with her?" Angel asked, moving to his left to enter. She immediately moved in the same direction, blocking his way.

"She has a very important test tomorrow. She can't have any distractions." Angel sighed and looked at Buffy's mother.

"I don't suppose you heard about Cordelia, did you?"

"Xander's girlfriend?"

"Ex. They broke up."

"I can't keep up with these kids relationships."

"So you didn't hear?"

"No, what happened?"

"She was almost raped the other night."

"Oh my God. Is she all right? Is she hurt?"

"She's coping. Physically, she's fine. Buffy and I got there just in time. That's why I need to see her. I've got some new information on the vampire who attacked Cordelia."

"Vampire? I thought vampire's just killed."

"He's a very sick and twisted guy." She raised an eyebrow. "We go back. He doesn't like me very much." Mrs. Summers nodded then stepped aside to let Angel in. He walked up the stairs to Buffy's room and knocked softly.

"Yeah, mom. I'm doing my work."

"Buffy. It's me." She opened the door and looked at him.

"Angel? What are you doing here?"

"I had to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Penn."

"Oh." She thought it would be about them. But, at least he was ready to talk to her. "What about him?"

"I know you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad."

"Fine. Then I'm mad at you." She frowned. "But you need to be very careful. Penn's strong and he's smart."

"I know. When I fought him. It was like fighting Angelus."

"Angelus taught him everything he knows. And believe me, this is not something I'm proud of Buffy. But regardless of what he did, Penn's connected to me. He can get to me. And he'll use anyone to do it."

"What are you saying?"

"You're not safe Buffy. None of the group is."

"I know where this is going Angel and no."

"You need to stay away from me for a while."

"Angel."

"You have to. For your safety, for your mother's, for your friend's."

"But the prom!"

"Buffy! This is important!"

"So is the prom!"

"Your life is less important than a dance?"

"It's a very imprtant dance Angel!"

"If things work out, I'll take you." Angel said. He didn't mean just with Penn though.

"Really?" He nodded.

"But until we can get rid of him, you guys can't see me. For your own safety." She put on a pout and nodded. "It would kill me if something happened to you. Any of you."

"I know. Can I still call you?"

"Yeah. Just don't drop by. I'll probably see you at night. Help you with the patrols. But it's got to be buisness and buisness only."

"Okay." She didn't like that plan. No more make out sessions with Angel in the cemetary. That was their place. Oh God. Their place was a cemetary. That was so wrong in so many ways. But when his lips touched hers, the place was irrelevant.

"I got to go. It was stupid of me to come here. I could've put you at risk."

"It was worth it." He nodded and went to leave. "Angel?"

"Hmm?"

"One last kiss since I won't get to for a while." He gave her a small kiss on the lips and she held him to her just a few moments longer than he was planning on.

"Be careful."

"Okay. You too." With that, he walked downstairs, said good-bye to Joyce and left. As he walked home, he felt very conflicting emotions. He felt a hole in his heart. He knew things were on shakey ground with Buffy. Ever since he was brought back. And to add fire to the flame, he had kissed Cordelia. Really kissed her. He held passion and heat and everything he ever wanted in that one kiss. And he had enjoyed it more than his words were willing to admit.

* * *

Sunday Night...

_*He walked along the side walk in town, eyes focused on the ground in front of him. He didn't know why, but something had drawn him into town tonight. He followed his instinct into an alley along a cafe and kept walking. He came onto another street, less busy than the one before. He stopped and turned, leg sweeping around to kick the person behind him right in the stomach. He fell to the ground with a groan._

_"Really Penn. I know I taught you better than that." Angel turned to the younger vampire. Penn got up and laughed, brushing his clothes off._

_"Yeah. I was just testing you."_

_"Uh huh." They two squared up, facing each other. "So this is your big plan? You and me face off?"_

_"Nah. Too cheesy. Wait! I am cheesy though, right?"_

_"Penn."_

_"No! What you said Angelus, I thought we were close. You're my Sire. We were close. I thought every thing I did was aimed at my father. But you know, I've been thinking. Everything I did, it wasn't about him. it was about you Angelus. You were always that step ahead of me. Always that much better. You and Darla, there was no room for me." Angel's mind was reeling as he finally took in what his childe was saying._

_"So you're saying you've been sticking it to me all these years."_

_"Not as much as I should've. You're going to wish you never met up with me Angelus. And so is you're little girlfriend."_

_"Stay away from her." Angel warned Penn. His senses were jumbled. This was too much right now. As it was, he couldn't figure out what was going on in his head. Now this._

_"She's pretty. That dark hair. And those curves. Damn. You know how to pick 'em." Angel focused. Dark hair? "What'd they call her when you pushed me off her? Cordelia? She's really something."_

_"Cordelia is not my girlfriend."_

_"Oh, no? Is that why you were sucking the air out of her the other night?"_

_"What?" He thought back to when he had kissed her the other night._

_"I saw you. Hmm, ice or fire?" Angel's eyes flared._

_"Touch her and you die."_

_"I'm already dead Angelus." And with that, he was gone.*_

* * *

Angel woke up, sucking in unneeded air.

"Shit." He muttered. How could he forget about Cordelia? Especially after the kiss. He should've warned her. He got out of bed and got dressed, intent on warning Cordelia. He looked at his watch. Eleven PM. He hurried to her home, hoping she was awake.

As he made his way to the house, his senses came in. He jumped over the gate, careful not to be seen by the cameras like last time.

"What are you doing here Penn?" Angel came up and stood behind the other vampire who turned to him, shocked. "You should've been able to sense me.

"Yeah. And you should know how this trick works. You taught it to me." Angel's eyes widened and he moved just in time to dodge the dagger Penn stabbed at him. It caught his shoulder and he growled. Penn threw the knife. Angel caught it wrong and it sliced the inside of his hand. He dropped it and when he looked back up, Penn was gone.

The Chases were sitting in the living room, speaking with the lawyer Mr. and Mrs. Chase had insisted on bringing in. Cordelia sighed as they talked. It wouldn't do any good. How do you arrest a vampire?

She felt her eyes falling and head droping when there was a knock on the door.

"Who on earth could that be?" Mrs. Chase asked.

"Miss Chase. Someone to see you." Cordelia raised an eyebrow as he butler led in the visitor.

"Angel? What are you doing here?"

"I got to talk to you."

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Angel. What a pleassnt surprise."

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Chase. Mr. Chase."

"Call me Margaret. And him John. After what you did for our daughter, it's the least we can offer."

"Would you like a drink Angel?" Mr. Chase asked.

"Um, no, thank you. Cordelia, I really need to talk to you."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Yeah. That's why you're bleeding huh?" She said, looking at his shoulder. He didn't notice and looked at his hand.

"It's just a little cut."

"You're hand too? Jenson. Can you get me some stuff to patch Angel up with?"

"What type of 'stuff' Miss Chase?"

"I don't know. What ever you use to clean and patch up cuts and stuff." She grabbed Angel's good hand and dragged him to the couch. "Sit." She said and he obeyed, not sure why though. She put a hand on either shoulder and he froze.

"What are you doing?"

"Duh. If I'm gonna patch you up, I have to get to the cut Angel." He shrugged off his coat and unbuttoned the top few buttons, exposing his cut shoulder. "Oh God Angel. What did you do to yourself?" Her butler brought her the stuff and she looked at him.

"You have no idea what you're doing, do you?"

"Shut up. I can figure it out." She said, pouring alcohol on a wash cloth and pressing it to his cut.

"Ow!" She smirked at him.

"That hurt?"

"Yeah."

"Good. It's working." He grabbed some of the wrap and used it on his hand. Penn was going to die so hard. "Who did this to you?"

"Penn." She stopped moving.

"Penn? The guy who um..."

"Yeah."

"So you killed him right?" Angel sighed, fixing his shirt and rebuttoning it.

"I was ready to. He was outside."

"What? Is he still out there?"

"No, he's gone."

"Are you sure? Angel, I-"

"He's gone. He cut my shoulder and I went after him. He threw the knife. Instincts took over and I caught it."

"Why is he after me Angel? I didn't do anything!"

"I know. It's me. He saw me kiss you."

"So how do you know he's after me?"

"I can't really explain it." He lowered his voice. "I always had a very strong connection with the vampires I sired. Expecially Penn 'cause he was the first one. Sometimes our dreams are connected and we share thoughts and plans. In my dream we had a confrontation and he told me he was coming after you."

"So what do I do?"

"Don't invite anyone in Cordelia. If they're your friends or whatever, they'll just walk in. Be careful. Don't leave the house at night."

"The Bronze." He shook his head. "So some psycho vamp guys is pissed at you and I have to give up my social life? This blows Angel."

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

"I know you are. Well, I guess you're stuck with me then."

"I wish it were that simple."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm leaving town."

"Why?"

"He'll follow me. It'll keep you, Buffy, Willow, Oz, all of you out of danger."

"By leaving?"

"Not forever. Just until he follows me. So I can get rid of him."

"Yeah. What if he kills you?"

"He won't."

"Angel. Ever hear the saying the student surpasses the teacher?"

"Not when it's me."

"So, Angel? What are you doing here?" Mr. Chase asked. The two had forgotten about their audience.

"I was coming to talk to Cordelia. The guy who tried to rape her was in your yard."

"That's impossible."

"No. It's not. He's the one who did this to my shoulder. He's gone now. But he could come back."

"Oh, that's it. We're not going John. Not if that man is still out their looking for Cordelia." Mrs. Chase insisted.

"Well, I guess you had perfect timing again Angel." He turned to his wife. "I'll call Mr. Phillips and tell him we can't make it."

"No, Daddy. You've been scheduling this for over a year."

"Sweetie, we can't leave you alone." Her mom insisted.

"I won't be alone. I'll have our whole staff and my friends and..." She looked at Angel. "And Angel. Look. He's saved me twice."

"Cordelia."

"I'll be fine. I got my knight. You guys go. It's important. For all of us." Seeing their looks. "Especially me." She watched the lawyer make his way out and breathed a sigh of relief. "You're plane leaves in half an hour."

"If you're sure."

"I'm fine. Really." They nodded and went upstairs to pack.

"For someone who doesn't believe in lying, you're good at it."

"They need to go. And they know I'm safe with you so..." He shook his head.

"I can't protect you."

"Angel, if he's going to come after me, he's going to do it if you're here or not. If you are here, then he'll find you instead."

"Not if I go."

"He already saw our little make out session. He's going to come after me regardless. Wouldn't it be better if you were in walking distance to protect me?"

"Good point."

"Yup." She looked at the stairs as her parents came downstairs with thier suitcases.

"All right Princess, we're off." Mr. Chase said. "You have the hotel's number?"

"Yes."

"Call us if anything happens."

"Will do." She said her good byes and Angel watched with different emotions. He was happy that Cordelia had a family that cared about her. But seeing the love reminded him of his own family and betrayl.

"Good bye Angel." Mrs. Chase said. He looked up, gave a little smile and a wave. Then they were gone. The two stood for a while in silence. Cordelia shifted her weight to her other foot and Angel looked up at the sudden motion.

"You suck at the talking thing, you know?"

"I've been told." He looked at her. "I should head out."

"Okay. But you're not leaving town, right?"

"I'm not sure."

"Angel. It doesn't make any sense to take off right now."

"I'll see you Cordelia." He said and walked to the door. "Call me if you need anything." She nodded and watched him leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 6**

(Six days later, Saturday night)

"Yeah. Definitely. I'll be there Harm. Yes. I promise. Nine o'clock. Got it. Yes. I will. Don't freak, I'll be there. I got another call, okay? I'll see you there." She pressed the flash button. "Talk to me."

"Cordelia?"

"Um, duh? Who's this?"

"It's Angel."

"Oh." Her heart rate instinctively picked up and she was happy he couldn't hear it. Or could he? Did vamp senses work over the phone? "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just calling to check up on you. I talked to Buffy last night on patrol. She said you were doing better."

"Yeah. I'm great. I figure, when you look as good as I do, some guys are going to be a little desperate. The whole vampire thing freaked me out but, hey, whatever." Angel's brow furrowed.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yup. Me and the girls are going to the movies."

"The movies?"

"Uh-huh." She said, looking at her nails, using a flippant tone as if his concerned voice was nothing. He was too easy. "Starts at nine."

"Cordelia? What did I tell you?"

"Um..."

"You don't remember."

"Remind me?" She said in a sweet voice. She knew what he was talking about. But she knew if she played this right, Angel would be on her arm in the theatre tonight. Buffy's boyfriend or not. The Slayer didn't deserve him anyway.

"Cordelia. You're in danger. And it's dark. He could come after you."

"Angel. I'm not going alone. I'll be with the girls and a few guys..."

"You have a date?" He cursed himself for the jealousy in his voice. She sighed deeply.

"No. I got asked but, just not my type."

"So you're alone?" She sighed again.

"Yeah. Thanks for rubbing it in Angel."

"I don't think it's safe for you to go."

"Are you suggesting I stay home?"

"Well, yeah..."

"I can't! I've been dying to see this movie! I mean, obviously, if I'm going alone."

"Cordelia, you're going to be dying period if Penn gets a hold of you. And none of those teenagers are going to be able to protect you."

"Who can protect me Angel?" Silence. "My social life has seriously been suffering the past week. I'm going."

"Fine. But I'm going with you." Cordelia silently congratulated herself. She was good.

"I don't know Angel. I don't want you to be bored."

"I'll feel better if I know you're safe."

"Okay. If you want."

"I insist."

"Kay. I'll pick you up at 8:45 so we can get all the snacks before the movie starts." And she hung up. "Game. Set. Match. Cordelia Chase, you have got skill."

Angel looked at his phone and slowly smiled. She threw out the line and he bit. He chuckled to himself and went to get ready, not sure what to wear and not sure why he wanted to impress Cordelia so much.

Cordelia looked in her closet. She always looked good. But she needed to look beyond good. Angel kissed her the other night, he had wanted her and she could feel it. And tonight, she was getting another kiss.

* * *

Angel sighed as he looked through his clothes. He really needed to buy more clothes. The black pants were his trademark so the waist and below was done. But shirts...that was the hard part. He pulled out a dark blue velvet shirt and slipped it on, leaving the first two buttons undone. He smiled.

"Okay. This'll work." Reflection or not, he knew he looked good.

Cordelia threw outfit upon outfit onto her bed and stared at them with an angry look. She had to look perfect tonight. So good that Angel wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her. She turned back to the clothes.

"I so need to go shopping." Her make-up was done. She just needed something to wear. Couldn't be too dressy. But she had to look better than her friends. She looked at a pair of black low rider pants, and a red tank top that showed an inch of lower stomach and a pair of black boots with a nice heel. "Okay. I'm ready. Vampires like red, right? It makes them all crazy." She thought about that. "Well, not evil-crazy. But crazy in the want to make-out in the movies kind of way." She turned around and looked at her self in the mirror, hair down and framing her face then looked at her watch. "Crap. I'm late." She grabbed her purse and rushed out to her car, looking in all directions in case psycho vamp decided to show up. She hurried to the mansion, more afraid of Penn than she had led on.

Angel sat on his couch, staring at the same page of his book for what seemd like ages. _She's late you know?_ His mind told him. _She's standing you up._ He tried to concentrate on the blurring words in front of him but it wasn't happening.

"Angel? You ready?" He jumped when he heard her voice.

"Do you knock?"

"Nope. Ready?"

"Yeah." He closed his book and got up, seeing her for the first time. They both just looked at each other for a while.

"You look good Angel." She said. That shirt hung perfectly on him and when he walked, she could make out the muscles under it. "I like a guy who shows a little chest." She walked to him and ran a delicate finger over the skin. He stared at her and she started to feel self conscious under his gaze.

"You look incredible." He said in a husky voice that made her quiver.

"Thank you. Let's go, yeah?" He nodded and she grabbed his hand, leading him outside to the car.

Angel sat nest to Cordelia in the theatre, four of her friends in front of them.

"You guys'll probably want your privacy." The blonde Cordelia called Harmony said to them. Angel didn't understand what that meant, but he didn't mind.

"Where are the guys?" He asked her.

"I lied." She said it simply and he side glanced at her.

"I see. So...what movie is this?"

"Sixth Sense. This kid sees dead people and the doctor...I think he's a doctor, doesn't believe him. Just watch."

"It's supposed to be scary?"

"Yup. You probably won't be 'cause you're a big scary guy yourself with really nice hair so..."

"Just watch the movie." She smiled and turned to the screen.

"I'm glad you came with me Angel."

"Me too Cordelia." Time passed and Angel watched, waiting for the "scary" part that would soon have everyone jumping. _Five, four, three two one..._ On cue it came and everyone in the theatre yelled. Cordelia screamed and grabbed on to Angel's arm and hid her eyes in his arm. He stiffened slightly, the relaxed when she moved her head away. Her grip remained on his arm as she felt the hard muscles contract under her touch.

Cordelia continued to watch the movie as Angel watched her. He couldn't keep himself from looking at her. Those sparkiling eyes, perfect lips decorated with a glossy color that called to him. And the slightest hint of cleavage of her perfectly shaped breasts. He knew she wore it just to drive him crazy. And damn it all, it was working. He wasn't blind. He never had been and Cordelia was gorgeous. His eyes moved back up to her lips and he just stared. Cordelia could feel his gaze heating her.

"Cordelia?"

"Mmm hmm?" She turned and when she did, he brought his lips down to meet hers. Cordelia was momentarily stunned, then returned the kiss. She was ready to congradulate herself on her victory when she felt his tongue enter her mouth, stroking with a slow rythym, and all thought but him was lost. She pushed herself against the arm rest, trying to get as close to him as possible. He shifted, moving closer as well. He needed more of her. He couldn't explain it, he just did. She let out a soft moan and it sent fire through him.

Loud screams from the theatre's occupants took them by surprise and they seperated. She smiled an embarrassed smile and looked at him.

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna get out of her?"

"Hell yeah." She smiled and took his hand, leading him out of the dark room soudlessly. They drove to her home and she laughed on the way. He liked the sound and turned to her. "What?"

"Nothing really. I just can't wait to see the girls. They're going to be so pissed. And there's nothing funnier than an angry Harmony who's too afraid of me to really say anything." He shook his head and smiled at her. "That looks good on you."

"What?" He asked, looking down at his clothes.

"A smile. You should do it more often." They drove the rest of the way to her home and walked to the door. Angel's reasoning finally hit him and he felt horrible. It showed on his face as he entered and sat on the couch.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Just for a second, I forgot what happened to you. What almost happened. I don't want you to do anything that's going to affect you later."

"Angel. We're not having sex. We're just making out."

"I know. But the contact and everything. I don't want to scare you."

"Angel. I'm not scared of you. I can't explain it, but I feel so safe with you. When I'm alone, or at school, or with my friends, or even with the Buffy around, and she's the slayer, I feel afraid." Angel nearly flinched at the name of his girlfriend. And he was almost lost in guilt until he realized she was still afriad and that caught his attention again. "But when I'm with you it's like, I don't know what it is, but I know you'll protect me. You'll keep me safe." She looked at his stunned expression. "You will, right?" The vulnerability in that one question sucked him in whole. There were so many layers of Cordelia and he wanted to know them all.

"I'll do the best that I can."

"That's all I need to hear. I trust you Angel."

"Why? You've seen a side of me that should've petrified you. Should've kept you away from me. Penn is just a cheap immitation of what I can truely become."

"Don't get me wrong Angel, Angelus scared the hell out of me." Angel frowned and his shoulders slumped. "But I know _you_ would never hurt me."

"There's no difference Cordelia."

"I'm thinking there is. You're not all evil and fangy, there are no bumps or yellow eyes to scare me."

"Only because I don't let you see it. I can turn into that monster Cordelia. I have before, I can again."

"Angel, you're not Angelus."

"I am."

'Okay. Maybe the grrrrr part of you is, but you're not." He looked at her skeptically. "Angel. You're trusted to help people. You work with the good guys. I really don't think you would be if you were evil."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." She pushed him on his back and laid on top of him. "I trust you Angel." He smiled and pulled her on top of him completely. Every inch of her touching him. He kissed her again, softly. Small, slow kisses that lasted a lifetime. They learned every centimeter of each other's mouth. The taste was one Angel had never experienced and he wanted more. Then she pushed him back and he looked at her, confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just need air every now and then."

"Really? I thought I was gonna be the one who needed oxygen when you were done with me." He said with a smirk and her eyes widened as she remembered what she said the first time she saw him.

"You heard that?"

"The salty goodness part and all."

"Oh my God." She buried her head in his chest, embarrassed. Angel felt her hot breath on his cold skin through the material and let out a soft moan. She smiled and looked up at him for a second. His eyes were closed and she smiled as she started to undo the bottom buttons of his shirt. His eyes opened and he looked down.

"What are you doing?" She silenced him when she placed a soft kiss below his belly button. "Cordelia..." He moaned again and she smiled. She undid higher buttons, trailing along the newly exposed skin with her tongue. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Then tell me to stop." He said nothing as her mouth assaulted his chest. She moved her mouth up until she was at his throat. She nipped the skin where his pulse point should've been and it undid him. He sat up and pressed his lips down to hers furiously. Man, this guy could kiss. Then, it ended and he was looking at her with those deep eyes. "Angel..."

"I have to go."

"What? Why?"

"This is bad Cordelia."

"Excuse me?"

"I shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not?"

"Becuase you can do so much better than me."

"Maybe I don't want to."

"Cordelia. I can't cheat on Buffy." The name cut through her. "It's not fair to her. And it's not fair to you. I have to leave. Call me if something comes up." In a second he was gone and she stared after him, confused and hurt and angry. She shook her head and made sure everything in the house was locked, then made her way upstairs to go to sleep.

**Part 7**

Angel sat next to Buffy in the Bronze, Xander, Willow and Oz across from him. They were all discussing the Prom again and Angel was tired of hearing about that damn dance. His eyes searched the dance floor for anything that would take his mind off their conversation. His eyes fell upon Cordelia and he couldn't tear them from her.

Her body moved to the beat as she pressed herself against the guy she was with like he was a long time lover. He was relatively tall and broad shouldered. _Football player?_ He let out a low growl when the guy's hands dropped down to her ass and squeezed, pushing her further into him. She complied and gound her hips deeper into his. Another growl left his throat and he got up.

"Angel? Angel, what's wrong?" Buffy asked as he got up from the table.

"I have to go." He threw over his shoulder and disappeared into the mass of writhing bodies.

"That's weird." She said and Xander moved next to her.

"Well, that's Deadboy for you."

Angel walked up to Cordelia and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the young man.

"Hey!" She yelled and the football played moved toward Angel.

"Don't try it." He growled and the guy backed off, hands up and walked away. Angel pulled Cordelia with him outside the club.

"What the hell is your damage, Angel?"

"Mine? You're the one dry humping guys on the dance floor."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"Take a pill Angel! We were dancing! That's it!"

"That's not dancing! That's seduction!"

"Well at least _someone_ responds to it." She said quietly and he looked at her guiltily.

"Cordelia. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yeah, well, you did. But I'm over it now. And I'm over you incase you didn't notice. So...let me be over you?" She all but pleaded with him.

"I can't."

"Why not? You got your little slayer freak in there. Leave me alone."

"I can't, okay? I-" He stopped, looked around, then back at her. "Go."

"What? You can't just tell me to leave when you want to."

"Cordelia! Go! Now!"

"Hey Angel. What's up?" Penn walked towards him, a dozen vamps ebhind him. Some held weapons, the others were big enough to not need them. Cordelia gulped, frozen still.

"Oh God."

"Cordy, go now. Go home, lock your doors, don't invite anyone in."

"What about you?" Angel slipped off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. He dropped his head down for a wuick kiss and she stared at him shocked. "Angel?" He walked towards the approaching group until she grabebd his arm and pulled him to face her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm gonna fight."

"Against all them?"

"Penn wants me Cordelia, not you."

"Angel, there's too many. What if..." She trailed off, unable to say the word.

"As long as you're safe. Now go. Please." He broke form her grip and walked towards Penn, who stopped. They stood apart from each other like two gun slingers from a few Western movies she had seen.

"Kill him." Penn instructed and the vampires attacked. They charged and Angel faught them the best he could, recieving various injuries in the process. Cordelia was afraid to watch but couldn't bring herself to leave. Afraid that if she tore her eyes from him, they'd get the better of him. She felt as if her eyes were keeping him alive.

Cordelia felt an arm grab her's and she screamed. Angel turned to her, recieving a hard blow to his face. He fell to the floor, scrambling to her and hit the vampire. He flew into the wall of the Bronze, then to the floor.

"Three down, ten to go." He muttered and she grabbed his hand.

"There's too many."

"I can handle this."

"Angel. You can't They're big and the other's have weapons. Let's go. Take me home. You're supposed to protect me, right?"

"I will. I'm trying."

"So protect me, then." He looked back to his opponents. Penn really went all out. Five held weapons that ranges from swords, axes, to maces. Angel wasn't looking forward to facing them. The other four were proffessionial football player height and build. Angel knew his chances weren't as bad as they seemed, but he had to get Cordelia out of there.

"Come on." He said in a gruff voice and grabbed her arm, pulling her with him. They ran to his home and Cordelia sat on a couch when they were in, trying to catch her breath. "Get up."

"Why?"

"We're not safe here. The vampire can come in here."

"Then why are we here?"

"I need supplies."

"Oh." She muttered as he grabbed two stakes and a sword. He handed her the stakes and sliced his hand. "What are you doing?"

"They're on our trail. If they sense the blood, they'll come here, buying us an easy escape to your place." He said, sheking his hand near the door. Red drops splattered and she cringed.

"You're smarter than you look."

"Funny." He tore a strip of his shirt and wrapped it tight around his hand, stopping the blood flow.

"Let's go." He told her and led her out the back door. They got to her house and she locked every door and window just in case.

"You okay?" She asked Angel, who had a few deep purple bruise forming on his face.

"Been worse." He said and touched his face, wincing. "Then again, I've been better."

"Yeah, well that's what happens when someone pounds on your face."

"I could've taken them."

"Uh-huh."

"I could've."

"Then why didn't you?"

"You dragged me out of there. If it just would've been me, fine. But I had to get you somewhere safe." They grew silent, just standing near each other.

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you go all psycho wan-kenobi on me in the Bronze?"

"Because you were making a fool of yourself."

"I was dancing."

"That was not dancing." He said, facing her.

"Everyone does it. Why are you freaking out? It's not your buisness. We're friends, that's it. And, hello, you have a girlfriend. Who, by the way, was in there. She's done it too."

"I know."

"Then what's your damage?"

"I don't like the people I care about degratting themselves like that."

"I wasn't."

"That's guy's hands were on your ass Cordelia!" The two stood, face to face, anger radiating off of them both.

"So! What? You jealous Angel? Mad 'cause you can't get any so you keep everyone else from gettin' some?" He growled and grabbed her, pushing her hard against the wall.

"No one touches you like that again, you hear me?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Do you hear me?" She could feel his body pressed hard against her's. Her breath was coming out in pants, every small one pressing her breasts against his chest.

"_You_ are touching me like that." She whispered and he smirked, before lowering his mouth to her's, not quite touching.

"I haven't stopped thinking of you Cordelia."

"I know the feel-" She was cut of and his lips melted to her's in a hot kiss. He picked her up and moved her to the couch, only moving his lips from hers to let her breathe, before attacking again.

She broke away for a second and he gave her a startled look.

"Oh God, Cordelia, I-"

"Don't."

"I should've have."

"No, you should've and you better again. I'm just thinking this might be more comfortable in my room, on a soft bed instead of a lumpy couch."

"You're smarter than you look." He said with a smirk and she just stared at him.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are when you do that?"

"Show me."

"Well, get up so I can, then." He smiled and did, leading him up to her room.

* * *

Angel woke up to the sound of music. He groaned and sat up. The Curtains were closed, blocking the sun, but the room was still relatively bright. He got up and went downstairs. The music grew louder and he heard singing. Horrible, off key singing.

"Tell me why. Ain't nothing but a heart ache. Tell me why. Ain't nothing but a mistake. Tell me why-" she saw Angel and smiled.

"What is this?"

"Backstreet Boys." She walked towards him, singing. "Am I your fire? Your one desire?" He was about to respond when she held up her hand, quieting him. "Yes, I know, it's too late. But I want it that way." He gulped, trying to respond. But the way she sang those words to him, no matter how bad, it did something to him.

"You sing as bad as me." He shouted over the music as she continued packing all her stuff into a bear back pack. "What's a back street boy?"

"I never wanna hear you say I want it that way. 'Cause I want it that way." The song ended and she turned to him as another started. "They're a band They are so 'it' right now."

"I hate the ninties." Angel muttered.

"Well, they're almost over. I have to head out. Do the school thing. Will you, um, should I expect you here when I get back? 'Cause the staff is gone until my parents return, and there's an indoor pool so..."

"I'll be here. Sun and I don't get along any way." She smiled and in that moment Angel remembered she was just an eighteen year old girl with a crush. Or maybe more. He didn't know. But beneath all those curves and her beauty, she was still just a girl. A _normal_ girl.

"Okay. 'Cause when you spend a night with your potential first love, you want to know is he's gonna be there when you get back."

"Love?"

"Yeah." Seeing his look. "I said potential." He still stared at her, then he sighed and sat down. "Whoa. Sorry. I didn't mean to you out. I just figured I should tell you."

"You didn't. It's just, you said love and it made me think of Buffy."

"Oh. Well, of course it did." She said flippantly, but Angel heard the brief saddness in her voice.

"Cordelia."

"No. She's your girlfriend. Of course you'd think of her."

"No. I didn't mean it like that. I meant because I'm falling out of love with her."

"Oh. Well, um, not that I'm against that or anything, 'cause really, I'm not. Really. But, why?"

"I don't know. After I came back, we tried to have a relationship. Tried damn hard but, it just wasn't the same. I realized it a while ago. I just didn't want to admit it. But I don't love her anymore." For once, Cordelia was rendered speechless. "You going to say something?"

"I, um, I have to go to school." She ran out the door and Angel stared, stuck here until the sun set.

* * *

Cordelia nodded her head and responded with a few "uh-huh's," "really's," and, "oh, I know's" to Harmony's endless babble.

"Ooh! Look! There he is! Isn't he the hottest?" Cordelia looked up.

"He's cute."

"Cute? What are you, blind? He's not!"

"I've seen hotter." She said, thinking of the extremely hot and experienced vampire who was stuck at her house, probably going out of his mind. The one who she spent all night making out with. The one she left this morning after he told her he didn't love Buffy anymore. Not her brightest moment, but he freaked her out. How was she supposed to respond to that? She didn't know, but leaving wasn't the best idea.

And here she was now, taking extra long at cheer practice, just so she wouldn't have to face him. She wanted to wait, but couldn't listen to Harmony anymore without losing brain cells in the process.

"Hey Harm. I have to take off now. My parents, you know?"

"I thought your parents were out of town?"

"Yeah. But they're going to call me. Check up on me, make sure I'm alive. You know? That kind of thing. So I have to be home to pick up the call."

"Oh. Okay. I'll see you later then."

"Uh-huh." Codelia took her time getting to her car and just sat there listening to her radio and thinking. It was an hour past sunset and she figured she could head home now.

Her house was dark and silent when she returned. She walked through out the rooms, not finding him.

"I've been freaking out about coming home and he's not even here?" she said out loud. "What a jerk." She stormed back outside and to her car, heading to Angel's. She wasn't sure if she was mad at him for actually leaving, or if she was mad at herself for walking out on him. She figured the latter and as she drove, her fear of him rejecting her increased.

She arrived at his home. The door was partially open and she entered. Cordelia heard soft sounds that she couldn't distinguish. She couldn't look in the room for fear of being seen and seeing.

"I-I, ah." It was a soft sigh and Cordelia's eyes widened. That was Buffy's voice.

"Buffy." Angel said her name in a groan and Cordelia felt tears sting her eyes. He wouldn't. He said he didn't love her.

"Oh God." Buffy's voice echoed and Cordelia was about to run out of the mansion when she heard Angel's voice.

"Buffy. I'm sorry." _Wait a minute_ She thought. _Now, I may not have actually had sex before, but I really don't think that's part of it._

"Why?" Cordelia stole a glance and was relieved to see them both fully clothes. Buffy was sitting on Angel's bed, tear streaks on her cheeks and Angel leaned against the wall, arms crossed, looking down at the floor. He seemed to suck up all the light with that dark look on his face.

"It just has to be this way."

"It doesn't!" She cried.

"It does." His voice was soft and he tried to comfort, but it got the message across, which wasn't making her feel any better.

"I thought you loved me."

"I did."

"Did? What's 'did' Angel?"

"We've grown apart. We both know that. We don't spend anytime together. We can't talk. We haven't even held hands since I came back."

"Is that what this is about? Sex?"

"No. You said you weren't ready and I respect that."

"But I'm ready now. I love you Angel. You were my first love...my first everything."

"Buffy, I'm sorry."

"No! It can't just be over between us! It can't!"

"It is." There was a long silence and Cordelia was careful not to be seen or breathe to heavily.

"Is there someone else?"

"What?"

"Is there another girl?"

"I..."

"Angel, I swear, if there is-"

"There's no one else."

"Angel."

"Buffy, this has nothing to do with another girl. I just need to end this."

"If you want some time to yourself, that's fine. We can pick this up later."

"That's not gonna happen." She looked at him for a long, long time.

"How did this happen? How did our relationship fall apart?"

"Buffy, we never had a relationship. There was love. But you and I both know that's not always enough." She walked towards the bed room door.

"Will I still see you?"

"I'll be in touch if anything come up. Other than that..."

"What about prom?" He looked at her with astonishment.

"Are you serious?"

"Angel. I'm gonna be dateless to my prom."

"That's why we're breaking up Buffy. People's lives are at stake and all you can think about is a damn dance."

"Who's lives Angel?"

"How about your's? Willow's? Xander's? Cordelia's? Tell me you don't care more about a dance than you do about your friends."

"I don't. I'm not a shallow person Angel."

"You're acting like it."

"I don't have to listen to this."

"Then leave."

"Fine. But I'm the best thing that ever happened to you Angel. And when you realize that, I might not be around anymore." She stormed out of the mansion, slamming the door.

Angel walked to the door, leaning his head against it and sighed deeply.

"I doubt it." He muttered to himself. A few moments passed and he smiled to himself. "You can come out now Cordelia." Cordelia's eyes widened in shock. She was caught.

"Yeah, um, just wanted to stop by and you know? Say hi. Make with the chit-chat."

"Why are you here?"

"A little snippy, aren't we?"

"Hell yeah. I confided in you something I hadn't even admitted to myself yet and you walk out on me? I'm pissed. I think I have every reason to be."

"I'm sorry Angel. I freaked."

"You freaked? It was okay for you to tell me you might be in love with me, but I tell you I don't want my girlfriend anymore and you freak?"

"Well, Angel, your ex isn't known for taking bad news well. And I really didn't want to be who she took her rage out on." Her mood changed and she looked at him with an accusing look. "Not that I will be. There's no other girl, remember?"

"I only told her that so she wouldn't go after that person."

"So, there is someone?"

"Definately" Cordelia smiled, walking towards him.

"And this girl? Is she pretty?" Her hand caressed the side of his face.

"She's gorgeous." Her smile grew. "She has these eyes that sparkle when she laughs or smiles. Her hair feels like velvet, her skin like silk." Angel pressed his forehead down to her's. "And she's got a body to die for."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Legs for years." He smirked. "No, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go meet her now." He said, moving away, his hand still in hers.

"Angel, if you leave-" He faced her with a smug look on his face.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"I could torture you."

"Oooh. What kind of torture did you have in mind?"

"The kind that makes you scream." She said, playing with the collar of his shirt.

"I got a better idea." Angel said, moving his hands to the tip of her skirt. Her heart rate increased and her eyes widened. "You trust me?"

"Yeah."

"Take a seat." She sat on the couch and Angel spread her legs.

"Angel? What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" He asked, pulling her cheerleading skirt off and tossing it to the sides.

"Angel, I..." she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "I've never had sex before."

"There's more than one kind of sex Cordelia."

"I've never...with a guy's...you know, in me." He smiled at her.

"Look what I've reduced the queen of no tact to."

"Hey!"

"You ever have an orgasm Cordelia?" She blinked, not sure she heard him right.

"Huh?" And there was that sexy, almost evil smirk again. His fingers twisted in the sides of her panties as he spoke in a husky tone.

"Have you had an orgasm before?" He asked, tugging at the material until it was gone. Her eyes grew more as she realized she was completely exposed to him.

"I don't think so." He raised a brow. "Last year my boyfriend, before Xander, went, you know, down on me. It felt good but, I don't know if it was an orgasm or not."

"If you had one, you'd know it."

"Then I guess I didn't."

"Do you want one?" She gulped.

"Angel, I don't know about this." He placed a soft kiss above her knee cap.

"Relax. And don't think. Just enjoy." Cordelia felt him spread her legs and she watched him stare up at her with a lusty look that set fire to her body. Angel inhaled deeply. He kissed her inner thighs and nibbled lightly on the skin. She gave a small sigh and Angel smiled to himself.

He held back his urge to move too quickly as his tongue met the juncture of her thighs. He wanted her to enjoy this. He ran his tongue slowly and gently as her enjoyment grew from barely audible gasps to louder moans. Her legs became more relaxed and she draped them over his shoulders and back, pulling him closer.

He could feel her hips gyrate and the couch cushions shift as she began to writhe around, reacting to the increasing pleasure building within her.

"Angel, I, I can't breathe." He smiled again, moving his left hand to find hers. He interlocked his fingers with hers in a comforting gesture as his tongue continued to circle around her nub. She began to pant, sucking in deep breaths as her body tensed. "Oh God...Angel...I, ahhh..." she let out a loud moan. Angel sucked gently. She doubled over and in one prolonged cry of pleasure, she was gone. Her eyes shed a few soft tears as heat exploded behind them.

"You okay?" He asked her as he kissed her neck softly.

"I think so. What was that?" She asked him. Angel smiled. Her hair stuck to her face from sweat, her cheeks red. She was gorgeous.

"If you have to ask, I didn't do it right."

"Oh, you did it right. That was, wow."

"Feel good?"

"Duh."

"You feel anything like that last time?"

"Not even close." She yawned. "I wasn't tired before."

"All that energy wasted yelling at me."

"Pffft. Right." She mumbled and her eyes fluttered shut. A few moments passed.

"Cordelia?" She didn't answer. "Cordy?" Angel smiled and picked her up, carrying her upstairs. He layed her down and tucked her in. Then he removed his shoes and shirt.

"Angel?"

"Hmmm?"

"Lay down with me."

"I'm working on it Cordy."

"That's the first time you've called me that." He layed down with her. She curled her body up to his and muttered an, "I love you," before falling back asleep. Angel stared at her and smiled, slowly falling asleep with a feeling in his chest he couldn't quite define.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 8**

Angel felt an arm shaking him awake and he groaned.

"Rise and shine."

"I'm _sleeping_ here."

"So I can see."

"I was having the best dream..."

"About?"

"You."

"Why dream when you can have the real thing?"

"Good point." He sat up and looked her over. "Why are you dressed?"

"I have to go home. I have school today. You coming with me?"

"Yeah. Just open the car door and put up the top and windows up."

"Why?"

"So I don't catch fire, maybe?"

"Oh. Yeah. Okay." She got up and went outside. He got dressed and grabbed a blanket, covering himself with it.

"Ready Angel!" Cordelia called from outside.

Cordelia opened her door and found it unlocked.

"Weird." She said as the two entered the house. They stood shocked at the torn up house. "What the..." she walked through her house and saw a note and read it aloud. "'Lucky you weren't here. I was. Penn.'" She turned to look at Angel. "How is that possible? I thought you guys couldn't get in unless you had an invite."

"We can't."

"He did." The stench of death hit Angel's nose.

"Stay here." He told her and followed the scent. He saw the woman lying on her side, a petrified look on her face.

"Oh my..."

"Cordelia."

"April."

"Your maid?"

"Yeah. She must've," she gulped, "she must've let him in. Is she-"

"Yes. I'm sorry Cordelia.

"Angel, I don't understand. Why would he do this?"

"Probably thought you were here."

"What am I going to do?"

"Call your parents."

"Why?"

"Let them know what happened and tell them you won't be staying here."

"Am I going to stay with you?"

"Can't."

"Why?"

"I'm a vampire. He doesn't need an invite to get in my house."

"Well, Xander always offered me a place to stay."

"Don't even play around like that." He gathered her in his arms. "Go up stairs and get everything you can and put it in the car. You can call your parents from my place. It's still day light so we don't have to worry until tonight."

"I'm not going to school. I can stay with you until later?"

"Of course." She nodded and got her stuff.

"Giles. Someone's at you door." Xander said from the living room where he, Buffy, Willow and Oz were all seated.

"And none of you would like to get it?" The ex-watcher asked hopefully.

"Wouldn't feel right. It's your home, I'd feel rude." Giles sighed and went to the door. He was surprised to see Cordelia, who's eyes were red and puffy.

"Cordelia? What on earth?"

"Can I come in Giles?"

"Of course. Please do." She did and saw all the scoobies in his living room.

"I didn't know you had company."

"Are you all right?" He asked her, concerned. She shook her head slowly, lost in her own world of memories. She snapped out of it and turned back to him.

"I stayed over...a friend's last night. When I got back to my place this morning, Penn had been there."

"Inside your home?"

"Yes."

"How is that possible?"

"My maid, April, let him in. When I got there this morning, I found the note and the body." She took in a shaky breath as she saw their horrified looks. "I kind of need a place to stay and I was wondering if this could be that place.

"I don't understand. What about your parents?"

"They're out of town. I called them from Angel's and told them what happened."

"Angel?" Buffy asked and Cordelia looked at her. She almost felt sorry for her. Until she remembered the attitude Buffy had had towards towards Angel. About how he couldn't do any better. She smiled to herself. _He already did._

"Yeah. I called him after, and he told me to come over and to pack some things."

"So you've been at his place ever since?" Buffy asked suspiciously. _Man she must get annoying._

"Yes. I can't stay with him though. He said it's not safe since Penn can enter his house whenever he wants to."

"Why didn't you ask one of us?" Buffy asked, indicating herself, Willow, Xander and Oz.

"Well Buffy, your mom tried to kill me. Xander? Yeah, right. Willow neither 'cause, honestly, I haven't forgiven either you or Xander yet. And Oz, well, you're Willow's boyfriend. Awkward, much? Giles was the only option that made sense." She looked at the older man, who just stared. "If I'm an inconvienance, it's okay. I'll call Harmony or something."

"No need Cordelia. You can stay here. I've an extra room." She smiled brillantly at him.

"Great. You won't even notice I'm here Giles, really." She promised. "I got my stuff in the car. If I could just use the phone?"

"Of course. It's on the counter in the kitchen."

"Thanks." She smiled and went into the kitchen, grabbing the cordless phone off the hook. She took it to a corner as far away from the groups as possible.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end answered.

"It's me."

"I was worried. What'd he say?"

"Yes. He's got an extra room."

"Good. I'm glad you're safe."

"Yeah, but you're not. He can still get to you."

"I can take care of myself."

"But what if he comes in when you're sleeping or something?"

"He won't."

"You don't know that."

"I do."

"How?"

"It's a pride thing. I don't think anyone will be too impressed with him killing the great Angelus, if I'm asleep when he does it."

"Wow, talk about egos."

"Basically. Vampires talk a lot of crap Cordy." She giggled and he smiled on the other line. "What?"

"I love how my name sounds when you say it. I love the way everything sounds when you say it."

"What do you want me to say?" She laughed.

"Nothing you can say right now. I've got Scoobs in the other room."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She thought for a minute. "When am I going to get to see you?"

"I don't know."

"This sucks. I can't see you during the day because of school. Then I have cheer practice. I don't get out until dark, then I can't go over because Penn. This sucks!"

"Baby."

"Don't give me that soothing, sexy voice, okay? This sucks."

"Come over this weekend."

"But I can't stay the night at your place anymore. It's not safe. I miss you already."

"I miss you too. Dont' worry Cordy, this is all going to work out, okay?"

"Yeah. Okay. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah."

"Call my cell tomorrow. It's dead right now otherwise I would've called you from it."

"Can do."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"I love you." Then she hung up. He stared at the phone and smiled.

"I love you too." He said into the reciever.

"So, who was that?" Cordelia jumped and turned to find Xadner.

"You spying on me?"

"No. Just over heard."

"My ass. Why are you spying on me?"

"Who you dating?"

"None of your damn buisness."

"I don't know who that is."

"And you won't find out until I'm ready to tell you."

"What happened to still being hurt?"

"I am. It sucks realizing two people you trust will hurt you. But I don't want you anymore. I've found someone better. Someone who deserves me. Someone who's not you. Now, if you'll excuse me..." She walked past him and into the living room. "Thanks Giles. I'm gonna go get my stuff." She said and walked out to her car.

"She looks better." Willow said to Oz, who nodded.

"Yeah." Was his only response.

"I don't know." Giles said. "Cordelia's pretty good at hiding her emotions. I mean, she came back a day after the incident."

"I know." Buffy spoke now. "We found her the following morning by herself staring into space. It was freaky."

"Yeah, well, that happens when someone tries to rape you." Cordelia said as she came in with two large duffle bags.

"Let me help you with that." Xander said.

"I've got it." Her tone was icy and she glared at him. He backed away.

"You say so."

"Giles?"

"Oh, yes. I'll show you the room." He said and she followed him up the stairs to the guest room. After she had everything situated she sat on the bed and gave him a small, true smile.

"Thank you Giles."

"My pleasure Cordelia. Do you need anything?"

"Nah. I think I'm going to lay down. It's been a long couple of weeks."

"Of course." He gave a polite smile and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Cordelia laid down and dozed off, hearing the people down stair's voices fade.

Cordelia woke up and jumped slightly when she saw Angel sitting on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered angrily. He smiled.

"I'm here to see you. You said you wanted to see me so I came by. I was going to wake up, but I just wanted to watch you sleep for a while."

"You snuck into Giles' house just to see me?"

"Yeah." Seeing her look. He held her in his arms and laid down with his chin in the crook of her neck. "And to tell you I love you." He whispered in her ear. She turned in his arms and studied him.

"Really?"

"Really really." She smiled. He kissed her long and hard and she sighed when they pulled away. Her hand brought his to her breast and he sighed. "We can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think Giles will appreciate the moaning."

"Oh my God. Giles. I forgot who's house I was at." He chuckled.

"This weekend. I'll make it up to you."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. All...day...long." He said, kissing her between words.

"Can't wait."

"Me neither." He kissed her once more then shifted his position, laying his chin on the top of her head.

"When you wake up, I won't be here, okay?"

"Why?"

"Sun. Bad for the complextion."

"But you're gonna stay with me until then, right?"

"You bet."

"Then I guess that's enough for now."

* * *

The following night, Buffy stared at her phone for what seemed like ages. With a deep breath she picked up the phone and dialed the number. She waited. Four rings later, he finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Buffy."

"I know. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Um, me and the gang are doing cemetary patrol tonight. We could use your strength if we come against Penn's crew."

"Crew?"

"Yeah. Cordelia told me you faced up against, like twelve of them."

"Thirteen, but who's counting? She say anything else?"

"Yeah. That you dropped her off at Harmony's place. And that Harmony tried to make a move on you. She's pretty sleezy like that."

"Yeah. She is. So, um, what time you guys meeting up?" He asked, deciding it best to change the subject.

"As soon as the sun sets."

"Makes sense. I'll see you there."

"Okay. Bye. I lo-" she was cut off when she heard a dial tone. She stared at the phone in disbelief. He hung up with her without so much as a good bye.

"Who was that?" Angel looked to the couch where Cordelia was sitting.

"Buffy."

"Oh." He smirked at the apparent jealousy in her voice. "What'd she want?"

"Patrol. Tonight."

"Yeah. They told me about it at school." He took a seat next to her and pulled her into him. She snuggled into his body as his embrace tightened. They sat in silence for a while, watching the fire burn, listening to the embers crackle.

"I'm glad you skipped practice today." He mumbled with a smile.

"Me too." She said, exchanging the smile with him, before laying into him more. He kissed her hair as the two sat in companianable silence.

The six walked through the cemetary. Buffy and Xander in front of the entire group. Angel and Cordelia watched Willow and Oz holding hands as they walked in front of them. They both sighed, wishing they could do the same without causing a scene.

"Think we should split up?" Buffy asked, directing her question to Angel. A million thoughts were thrown at him in that one glance.

"Yeah. I'll take Cordelia and Xander. You take Willow and Oz?"

"What?"

"Or the other way around. Doesn't matter to me." He lied. He wanted Cordy with him. But he didn't need Buffy suspiscious.

"But me and you-"

"Better to have a super stregth person with each group. That way the others stand a chance."

"I gotta go with Deadboy on this one. Not really wanting to die." Xander said. Angel didn't know whether to thank him for the support or growl at him for calling him that stupid name.

"We usually-" Buffy started, the word meaning more than she thought he realized. Angel took in a deep, shakey breath and spoke as gentley as he could.

"There's no we." He said and turned, leaving five other people staring after him stunned.

"I'm gonna wait in the van." Cordelia said and walked in the oppostire direction.

"Since Deadboy disappeared, I guess I'm with you guys." Buffy nodded mutely and led them through the cemetary.

Angel waited until he was positive they were gone, then hurried to the van and hoped in the back with his girlfriend

"Took you long enough." Cordelia said, with an evil smile.

"They wouldn't leave."

"They're vamp hunting now though?"

"Yeah. They won't find Penn. He won't repeat the same stunt twice. I'd say we have an hour."

"Well, let's not waste any more time." He shook his head and smiled, making his way towards her.

"You are too good to be true, you know that?" His lips prevented her answer. She linked her arms around his neck and tilted her head slightly, giving him better access. His tongue swept inside her mouth and she lost all thought. He pushed her back until her back hit the floor of the van, laying his body over hers. She broke the kiss for a moment, breathing in as much air as she could.

He was about to kiss to kiss her again when she held him back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything's perfect."

"Then?" She gave him a small smile and moved out from under him, pushing him onto his back and straddling him. She started trailing a kisses along his jugular. He let out a soft moan and she smiled. Her hand traveled down as she kissed him, stroking his growing erection. He felt her hand on him and stopped her.

"What?"

"We can't."

"Why?"

"Cordelia, I don't want the first time I make love to you to be in Oz's van."

"We're not going to Angel. I just want to...to give you something back." He smiled and stroked her face with his hand, keeping it at her cheek.

"You've given me enough." He placed a quick kiss to her lips, then pulled away, eyes widening.

"What's wrong?"

"They're coming back."

"What? I thought you said we had an hour."

"They must've given up." They heard voices and Cordelia gave him a scared look. "Just sit in the front seat and look bored. I'm gonna sneak out the back. I'll meet up with you guys in about five minutes, okay?"

"Okay." He placed another hot kiss on her lips, leaving her breathless.

"Don't miss me too much?"

"Ha ha." She said, but the flush of her cheeks and her swollen lips were betraying her. He smiled and snuck out the back of Oz's van quietly.

Cordelia leaned her head against her hand boredly as the voice of the Scoobies drifted closer.

"Anything?" She asked and they all frowned.

"Not one vamp. How weird is that?"

"I thought you guys would've waited it out a little longer though."

"No point. Have you seen Angel?"

"Not since he left your group."

"Oh." She turned to Willow, directing the conversation to only her. _Like I'm not good enough_ Cordelia thought angrily, then smiled to herself. _Oh well. Who needs Buffy? I got Angel._ This made her smile grow even more and she had to turn her head away so it wouldn't be noticed.

Unfortunately, Oz wasn't too interested in the conversation at hand and noticed Cordelia's huge grin, wondering.

"I'm worried Will. I mean...first, he brakes up with me. Now, he's completely seperating himself from me."

"I know it's not my buisness, but, well, that's never stopped me before, but isn't that what people usually do when they brake up with each other? I mean, if I didn't have to, I wouldn't be around Xander."

"You're right." Buffy said bitterly. "It's not your buisness. Angel is my buisness okay? Angel is mine. And I'm worried." Angel chose that moment to appear and it was a good thing because Cordelia was about to go off on the slayer.

"I appreciate your concern Buffy, but I'm not your buisness." He said, coming from no where. He was nobody's possession and he'd be damned if he'd let her think she could control him like that.

"Angel, I just meant-"

"It doesn't matter. I'm not your's. I'm not something you can own Buffy. The sooner you realize that, the easier this'll be." He looked around the group, then at Cordelia. Her heart beat picked up and he smirked.

Oz couldn't shake the feeling that was tugging at him. He caught the smirk on Angel's face just before it disappeared, realizing it was directed towards Cordelia. There was something weird about her too. That huge smile out of no where, one he'd never seen her do before. His wolf senses were in overdrive; it was the night before the full moon. And with them at full height, he heard her heart beat pick up when she saw the vampire.

He couldn't understand it. He was ready to chalk it up to his boredom and need to find something interesting when they both moved closer. His eyes widened when he realized their scents were intermingled. Oh, this was bad. He looked at Willow. He couldn't tell her but, at the same time, he couldn't keep something from his girlfriend. _This sucks._

"You have to do this here? In front of my friends?"

"I didn't want to Buffy, but you keep pushing. We're not together. I'm sorry I hurt you, I really am. But we're not good for each other. We both know it."

"I don't! You're wrong Angel! We do belong together!"

"We don't." He looked around at the people who were giving him looks, except Cordelia, and let his head fall. "I can't do this anymore. No more patrols, no more research. Unless something life altering comes up, something you really can't handle yourself, don't come to me." Everyone looked to her and she blinked, trying to supress the tears. In that time, he was gone.

Everyone stared at her, all of them afraid to speak. Cordelia sighed.

"Are we through here?" She didn't feel sorry for Buffy. Angel didn't belong to the vampire slayer. He belonged to the guy slayer and that's how it was going to stay. Buffy sent her a cold look and Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'll walk."

"No! Wait, Cor!" She turned and looked at Xander with annoyance.

"What?"

"I'll walk you." He said, then looked at Buffy as if for approval.

"How about no." The brunette said and continued to walk. Buffy nodded at Xander, who took off after the retreating Cordelia.

"What do you want Xander?"

"I want to talk to you."

"About?"

"The weather, school, new fashion trends,"

"My boyfriend?"

"Who is he?"

"None of your buisness."

"Embarrassed?"

"No. I just don't see any reason to involve you in my life. You're not a part of it anymore. You hurt me Xander." She said as she realized they were nearing Giles' home. "And even now, we're not even together anymore, you have to ask Buffy for permission to walk me home."

"I didn't ask for permission."

"No. You just waited for her nod of approval before you came after me."

"I-"

"I don't need you Xander, I wouldn't mind being friends but, that doesn't mean you get to question me on my personal life. If I want you to know something, you'll know it. That's it. Good-night Xander." He watched her go, not sure if he should be happy they could be friends, or upset that they couldn't be more.

"Hey Giles."

"Good evening Cordelia. How was the patrol?"

"Boring. Nothing evil showed up. Buffy and Angel had an arguement. Usual Scooby activities."

"I see. Everyone all right then?"

"Yup. All is great. I'm gonna head up to bed."

"All right Cordelia."

"Giles."

"Yes?"

"Thanks again. For letting me stay with you." He gave her a smile.

"My pleasure Cordelia, truely." She beamed and gave him a hug, before heading up to the guest room she was occupying. Giles stared after her.

"That girl is very odd." He muttered to himself with a smirk. Cordelia was one of the most unpredictable people he ever met, even for a teenager.

Cordelia locked the door and removed her shoes. She was tired and needed to lay down. She removed the consricting jeans and tight shirt, pulling out something more comfortable to sleep in. She was about to change when her cell phone rang. She answered it, smiling.

"'Bought time."

"Hey!" Angel whined on the other end. "How am I supposed to know exactly when to call you?"

"You just should." She rolled onto her side, whispering the conversation in case Giles were to walk by. "Are you coming by?"

"You want me to?"

"Well, I'll have to tell my other boyfriend he can't spend the night with me tonight, but I guess you're worth it."

"You're humor is lost on me Cor." He paused. "I'll be there in a while, okay?"

"Yup." The line went dead and she felt butterflies in her stomach. All because of one guy. An evil thought entered her head and it reflected in her smile as she stared at the pajamas she was going to change into. "It's kinda hot anyway." She reasoned and put away the clothing, then climbing into bed. She pulled the covers up, cacooning herself. She reached over to the lamp and turned it off, waiting. She heard the window open softly and looked in the direction. "Hey." She said.

"Hey. Why's it so dark?"

"Getting in sleep mode. Come here." He smiled and kicked off his shoes, joining her in the bed. When he wrapped his arms around her, his hands came in contact with warm skin. They traveled up and down her back, then he looked at her questioningly.

"Cordelia?"

"You're overdressed Angel."

"I-" He couldn't argue. And before he knew it, his shirt buttons were undone. He held her against his chest, kissing her neck and sholders. His hands moved, caressing a breast through her bra. His other hand undid her bra.

"Angel." She said in feign annoyance. She felt his hands twist in her panties and turned to face him in the dark. She could make out a wicked smirk on his face. She felt the material slide down her legs. "Now you're really overdressed." She said, trying to hide her embarrassment. She felt so exposed.

Until she saw him give her a sweet smile, lean forward, and kiss her on the lips gently.

"You don't ever have to feel self-conscious in front of me Cordelia. You're beautiful. Remember that." With the simple words, all her insecurities were washed away. Her hands moved to the zipper of his pants. "I get the hint." He said and got out of the bed, removing the rest of his clothes. She watched him with a satisfied smile. "Enjoying the view?"

"Hell yeah." He joined her and brought her to him. She sighed, loving the feeling of his skin against hers. "Angel?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Remember how, earlier, you said you didn't want the first time you make love to me to be in Oz's van?"

"Yeah." He said, tightening his hold on her.

"Well, we can't, can we?"

"Can't what?"

"Make love. You're soul, Angel." She stopped talking when she heard him start to chuckle. "You're laughing? Why are you laughing?"

"Cordy. I had an interesting talk with Willow the other day. Before I broke up with Buffy, so she probably thought I wanted to know for her. But, I was talking to her and we came up on the subject of my soul. Apparently, that little spell she did, got rid of the happy clause in my curse." He leaned his head down to rest it on her shoulder. "I'm free to do whatever," he lowered his voice, "or whom ever, I please."

"Really?"

"Really, really." He felt her tense a little and smiled into her skin. "And whenever you're ready, I'm ready." She laughed softly and turned to face him completely, burying herself into him. He suppressed a groan. She wasn't ready yet. And he could deal with that. This was good enough. He held her tighter and the two fell asleep.

***

Giles listened to the voices in his guest room with a frown. He didn't know what Cordelia or Angel were thinking. And he really didn't know how he was going to break it to Buffy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 9**

Cordelia was so tired of school. Economics was her most hated subject. She already knew half the crap they told her anyway. Her parents had insisted she knew it. Said it was smart buisness. So far all school was doing was taking her day away, the only time she could spend with Angel

"So, what are we doing for prom?" Willow asked her friends. "Oz and I already got our outfits. What about you guys?"

"I'm not going." Buffy said. The other three Scoobs stared at her. Cordelia didn't turn around, feigning a lack of interest. But she listened from her spot in front of them.

"What? Why not?" Willow asked in a panic.

"I'm gonna hit a patrol that night. Keep all the baddies from ruining it for everyone."

"Is this because of Angel?"

"I don't know. A little. He'll come around eventually. And when he does, I'll be here." The bell rang and Cordelia stormed out of the class, annoyed with the Slayer and the slayerettes. "What's with her?" Buffy asked her friends as they slowly made their way out of the class. Cordelia completely out of sight.

"I think it's the whole not killing Penn yet thing. Knowing he's still out there's gotta be hard for her."

"Well, that's why I'm skipping Prom. So normal people can have a good, vamp-free time."

"You deserve that normalcy for at least one night Buffy."

"I don't have a date."

"Well, neither does Xnder." Willow said with a smirk, Xander and Buffy staring at each other. "Oz, don't we have to go...over there?"

"Yup."

"Bye guys." Willow said, taking her boyfriend's hand and leaving.

"It could be fun." Xander said.

"Yeah. I guess." Buffy agreed, even though it wasn't the same as if Angel would've agreed to take her.

Cordelia walked out of the class and pulled out her cell phone. She was at the car before he picked up.

"Yeah?"

"It's me."

"Hey. I was waiting for your call. What's going on?"

"Not much. Your ex is starting to really piss me off."

"Why? What happened?"

"I'm sick of her false hope."

"You lost me Cordy."

"She's all mopey, which, hey, can't blame her. But she swears like you're gonna come crawling back to her."

"It's not going to happen."

"Damn right. She'll have to go through me first." She heard him chuckling on the other end. "Don't laugh. I'm serious."

'I know you are. So, you're coming by, right?"

"After practice. Give it about two hours, okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you in a while. Love you." She got her bag out of her car, a giant smile on her face.

"I love you too Angel. Bye."

"Bye Cordy."

* * *

Cordelia walked into the dark mansion and smiled. Candles were lit all over, providing the only light. They cast a warm glow in the big home that comforted her.

"Angel?" He didn't answer. She walked into the bedroom, which was lighted the same as the other rooms. The door to the bathroom opened and Angel stepped out in just a towel, surprised to see her there.

"You're here early." He said with a smile, clearly happy she was there. He gave her a quick kiss.

"You went all out, huh?"

"Well, I figured after your practice and the Buffy incident, that some comfort might be in order."

"I feel better all ready." She said, going up to him and wrapping her arms around him. She tilted her head up and the two exchanged a sweet kiss. As the passion grew, Angel's arms wrapped tight around her, his lips stealing every breath she had.

"Sorry." He said with a small smile as she struggled to catch her breath.

"For what?"

"I know you're not ready. I feel like I'm pressuring you. The lack of clothes doesn't help either."

"I dunno. I kind of like you clothes-less."

"I know you wanted to wait."

"I kind of changed my mind."

"Specifics would be good, love."

"Angel. I love you. I want to be with you."

"Are you sure?"

"People always tell you your first time should be with someone you love. Who makes you feel like you're the only person in the world. You're that person Angel. I'm in love with you and I want to be with you. In every way." He was frozen to his spot. How was he supposed to respond? The joy he felt...ther were no words for it. Seeing his look, Cordelia began to question her decision. "But if you don't want to..."

"It's not that Cordelia. I'm just surprised. In a happy way, but still surprised. I can't explain what I'm feeling right now." She smiled at him and placed another kiss to his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too. That's all that matters Angel." This time he kissed her. It was slow and deep as he moved his way over to the bed, taking her with him. He moved on top of her, showing her just how much he loved her with every touch of his lips.

His lips never left hers as his hands moved to her hips, clutching her shorts and panties, pulling both down with a quick movement. They worked their way up to hem of her shirt and he broke the kiss. She looked at him with lustful eyes, only leaving his gaze as he pulled the shirt over her head.

Her hands removed the towel, tossing it to the side. He moved his body over hers again, their eyes locked in a heated gaze.

"You're sure?"

"Very." His lips met hers again as he legs spread. He knew this was her first time and he'd have to take it slow. He gently started to slide inside her when she pulled her lips away from his. Her body tensed and her hands gripped his forearms, in a hope to prevent any further movement. He stilled his hips and looked at her.

"You okay?"

"I just need a second. It's not suppossed to feel like this." She said, refering to the pain. She hadn't expected it. Angel knew he should've gone slower.

"Just relax Cordy." He said, nibbling on the spot just below her ear. he knew it drove her crazy and he used it to his advantage. He continued to slowly enter her, feeling her body tense again. "Relax baby. It'll stop soon." She let out a soft moan as he filled her completely. He didn't move, letting her set the pace, waiting for her body to adjust to his.

Her breathing slowly began to calm again as the pain subsided. She wrapped her arms around him and he smiled, taking that as his cue.

His hips moved in a slow, long rhythm, allowing her to meet every thrust. He wanted it to be perfect for her, wanted her to enjoy every second. But his primal instincts were starting to take over. Every moan, every thust, every scratch her nails made on his back were slowly driving him insane. He rested his head against her neck. The blood pumping beneath made him growl softly.

Cordelia felt his growl all the way through her own body and she gripped him tighter, legs wrapping around his waist. The heat in her body was building, making her think she might explode.

Angel could sense it, feel her body start to tremble the way it had the previous night. She was almost there and the thought of her screaming his name with complete abandon drove him to bury himself deeper inside her with a faster pace until it happened.

She felt his speed increase and moved her hips to keep up. She felt something tighten within her and clenched her hips together, making Angel growl louder, unable to confine it. Cordelia's finger nails dug into his skin and with a loud moan of his name, she was gone. He thrust again, moaning her name as he came right after her.

The room was silent except for Cordelia's breathing. She felt as if she were detached from her body, floating near the ceiling and looking down at herself. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her back against his chest.

"You okay?" He asked, not sure how much control he lost.

"I'm perfect Angel." A few moments of silenced passed. "At first, well, it sucked." He laughed, resting his cheek against her's. "But then, well, you know."

"I'd feel better if you told me."

"Vampires and their egos." She snuggled deeper into his embrace. "I have to leave later."

"Why?"

"Giles'll freak. But I can stay for a while."

"What are you doing this weekend."

"Oh. I forgot to tell you. I can't stop by Saturday."

"Why not?" He whined and she smiled to herself. The big bad vampire formally known as Angelus, was whining.

"Prom's this weekend. I'm not missing it."

"What is it with you teenagers and that dance?"

"It's not just a dance Angel. It's your last big thing before you leave school, outside of graduation. I have to go."

"Who you going with?"

"I don't know yet. I'll find a date though. Any guy would be lucky to take me to Prom."

"Well," He said, hands caressing her lower abdomen. "if you want me to, I can go with you."

"You'd take me to Prom?"

"If you wanted me to."

"Well, duh, I want you to. What about Buffy?" She asked.

"She'll get over it."

"You passed."

"Huh?"

"She's not going. I was just testing you."

"Better yet. And, I can protect you from Penn and any other perverts that wanna touch my girl."

"You mean outside of you?"

"Damn right."

"And this had nothing to do with you wanting to grind up against me on the dance floor so every guy there know's I'm yours?"

"Maybe a little." She turned to face him.

"You really want to go?"

"Why would I turn down spending a night with you?"

"I love you Angel."

"I love you Cordy." She laid her head against his chest, falling asleep in her lover's arms before she had to return to Giles's home.

Outside of the Mansion, Penn watched the young woman fall asleep in his Sire's arms. He grinned. The love they shared was obvious to anyone willing to open up their eyes and truely look. This girl was definately Angel's weakness. She was the perfect target for his revenge.

* * *

Cordelia walked into her current home at Giles's. She had a big goofy grin on her face and was walking with an obvious soreness. She hadn't wanted to leave Angel's arms, but he had insisted she get some where safe and call him as soon as she got there.

"I'm here." She said into the phone.

"You're okay?"

"As good as when you last saw me."

"Well, last time I saw you, you looked pretty good."

"Behave." She said with a blush. "I'll see you tomorrow after practice."

"I'll be waiting. I love you." She felt her heart skip and wondered how he could do that to her with three words.

"I love you too. See you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye Cordy." She hung up and was about to go up to her room when Giles appeared in front of her.

"Jesus Giles! You're as bad as Angel!" She said, trying to calm herself.

"Sit down Cordelia." She froze at his town.

"What's going on?" She asked as she sat across from him.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." She was about to respond when he cut her off. "Are you out of your damn mind?" She flinched at his harsh tone. One she had never heard out of Giles before.

"Wha-"

"What the hell's wrong with you? Angel of all people, Cordelia?" She stared at him, wide eyed.

"How did you-"

"I heard you two talking in your room."

"You were spying on me?"

"No. I heard noise and was worried, until I recognized Angel's voice. Then a new worry came up."

"Him and Buffy broke up Giles, I swear. I would never steel someone's boyfriend."

"This has nothing to do with Buffy. Angel's a vampire, Cordelia."

"I am well aware of what Angel is."

"Are you? Truely? Have you slept with him Cordelia?" Her eyes flashed in shock and anger.

"That's none of your buisness Giles."

"I believe it is Cordelia. Do you not remember out little visit from Angelus last year?"

"Of course I do. But things are different now. Angel's soul is secure. It has been since Willow did the spell, before Buffy sent him to hell. We have nothing to worry about."

"Cordelia. It's not just the soul thing. You're a normal girl. He's a creature of the night. Buffy, at least she was forced into the darkness. But you, you have a choice for a normal life."

"I don't want a normal life Giles. I want Angel. I love him." Giles stared at her, dumbfounded. What was it with these teenagers and that vampire? He didn't understand it. "I know you're just concerned Giles, and I appreciate it. I appreciate you letting me stay here. But you are not my father and this isn't your life. It's mine and it's my decision. You have no say in it. I know the risks."

"I don't think you do Cordelia. You don't know the possessiveness of vampires. Their need to claim what they want as property. Other urges they can't resist. Buffy didn't understand it and she _was_ prepared for it. But you? Dammit, Cordelia! Don't throw away your future." She looked at him with stubborness, unshed tears shining in her eyes.

"Good night Giles." She said, retreating up to her room, slamming and locking the door. She sat on her bed, staring in front of her. She had known of consequences if she wanted to be with Angel. But she had purposely not thought of them. She was just so happy to be with him.

But Cordelia didn't want to lose her life. She didn't want to be stuck in the darkness. She sniffed as a few tears escaped her eyes. She loved Angel. That was a given. But she wasn't sure she would be able to deal with what he wanted. She didn't even know what he wanted.

Cordelia took a deep breath, stood up, and shut the curtains, locking the window. She turned off her cell phone and laid down, letting her tears fall as she did, crying herself to sleep.

* * *

Cordelia really didn't want to go to school. She was tired of having to listen to Buffy talk about how she was going to get Angel back. She didn't want to hear about Prom from the fakes she called friends. She didn't want to be asked to the dance. She didn't want that disapproving look from Giles, or that homicidal one from Buffy as soon as soon as Giles told her, which he would. It was all just too much.

But Cordelia had a plan. She had since Giles left. The watcher had pounded on her door this morning, insisting she had to go to school. Once he realized she wasn't going to come out, he left for work.

That's when she thought of her plan. She knew of Angelus and how miserable he had made Buffy's life. She also knew that Angel wasn't evil now and that his alter ego returning wasn't going to happen. But he was still a vampire. He had warned her of an evilness that still ezisted in him. She needed to know what that meant, without actually asking him.

Giles had brought all the diaries on Angelus home after Angel was sent to hell. He didn't want Buffy to go through them, event though the slayer didn't return for months. Cordelia walked into Giles room and looked around at the shelfs in his room, loaded with a large assortment of books. She searched through them, found what she needed, then returned to her room with them.

Books covered the entire bed. There was so much...

"Duh Cordelia. He's only been alive for over two hundred years."

Cordelia really didn't want to go through Angel's past. She had talked to him about certain things, but never in depth. Now she was faced with truths she wasn't sure she could handle.

She knew what Angel was. That wasn't the issue. But to be forced to accept all the horrible things the person she loved did, it was hard. It scared her. The man who made love to her last night was capable of causing her pain she couldn't even imagine. She started to read.

Angel tried not to be paranoid. He tried really hard. But he wasn't good at it. The time was seven PM. He had called Cordelia multiple times, gaining no answer on any attempt.

"She went to practice. Her and some friends probably went out to grab a bite to eat. Maybe they went to Stabucks. They're all in a nice, big, puble place, where they'll all be safe." Angel didn't quite believe what he was saying as much as he wished he did.

"Maybe she doesn't feel good." He told himself. "After their fist sexual experience, a lot of women don't feel well. Maybe she's just sick." Angel wanted so much to believe that, but something inside told him his love life with Cordelia was going to get very complicated very soon.

Angel laid down on his living room couch, trying to get some rest. He hadn't slept the previous night, her scent haunting his room. He couldn't keep his thoughts on anything but her. The couch reminded them of the night they cuddled up together and watched the fire. With Cordelia on his mind again, Angel finally fell asleep.

Cordelia laid in bed, eyes fixated on the ceiling. She couldn't get the information she read out of her mind. Angel, the most considerate person she had ever met, was the most feared vampire that ever walked the earth.

"The Scourge of Europe is my boyfriend." She thought over the past three weeks. Even with a soul, Angel seemed to have moments where his control faultered. She couldn't help but wonder if he could lose it completely. Cordelia wasn't sure. But just the thought petrified her. She loved Angel with all her heart. But she didn't want to be his hidden secret. She didn't want a life of darkness.

Angel sat in his chair in the darkened room. He was in full blown brood mode. He had called Cordeolia repeatedly. His messages ranging from, "Hey baby. Just calling to give you your wake up call. Give me a ring when you can. I love you." to "Cordy, it Angel. What's going on? It's been two days and I haven't heard from you. Are you okay? Did I do something wrong? Call me Cor. Please. Call me. I love you."

Now he sat in the dark, thinking the last three weeks over. He couldn't think of a single thing he had done wrong, and pin-pointing his owns mistakes was a skill he had perfected.

Angel figured she might not be answering her phone at all. Until he called her from a pay phone at Willie's and she answered. He wasn't sure if he was more angry or hurt. But either way, he hung up and ordered another drink.

Angel remembered a time when Buffy and her crew were talking about Cordelia. Xander had said she was a vulture. That she could wrap men around her finger, then leave them with a broken heart. Angel never paid any attention to what Xander said. But right now, it was making all too much sense.

The thought that Xander might be right about the person he was in love with dissolved all of Angel's pain. He wasn't going to sit around and let Cordelia do this to him. He was a vampire, dammit. A scary ass one at that. And when he wanted something, or someone, he got it.

* * *

This Prom was supposed to be perfect. In the fairytale kind of way She had a beautiful red dress that fit her and flattered her curves perfectly.

"Angel would love it." Yet, all she could think about was the vampire. She hadn't danced once. All she had done was listen to the messages Angel had left on her phone.

"Hey Cordy. You want to dance?" Cordelia looked up into the smiling face of Xander. She returned the expression.

"Nah, Xander. I don't really feel up to it right now. Maybe later?"

"Yeah, sure." He walked away, leaving her to her melancholy thoughts.

"What's up Xan?" Willow asked, hand in Oz's as they sat at the table with Buffy.

"She said she's not up to it." He looked towards Cordelia, who was beibng approached. They guy was handsome and strong-looking. Queen C type all the way. "That's the guy she was trying to hook up with after we broke up." They watched as the guy walked away, angry with being turned down.

"Guess it's not just you." Buffy said.

"Guess not. I wonder if she's all right." Xander said, truely concerned.

"Buffy? Is that Angel?" Willow asked as she noticed the tall vampire walk in.

"Maybe he came to his senses. He looks really good." Buffy said. Angel's tux and perfectly spiked hair had every girl's eyes on him. He scanned the crowd, seeing right past Buffy and her friends. "He didn't even see me." They all watched as he found who he was looking for and stalked towards her.

The Scoobies stared in shock as an angry looking Angel slammed his hands down on the table Cordelia was sitting at.

"Looks like her day just got worse." Oz muttered and Willow nodded in agreement. Cordelia up startled. She stood up and tried to talk calmly to the less than happy vampire. Her hand went to touch his face and he grabbed it in a powerful hold, bring it and her to his chest.

Angel spoke to her with clenched teethr, his anger slowly being replaced by a sad, almost defeated look. He let her touch him, her hand resting on his cheek as they both continued to talk. Suddenly, everything became all too onvious to Buffy.

"I'm sorry." Oz said, acknowledging the slayer's realization. She didn't respond, just walked towards Angel and Cordelia, her friends following.

"Angel I'm sorry." Cordelia said, voice cracking. "I was scared and confused. I just need some time to think."

"And you couldn't tell me that?" The pain and anger in his voice made her gaze faulter from his momentarily. Cordelia really didn't think it would affect him to the extent. She knew she should've known better. "I'm your boyfriend Cordelia. I love you. You should've told me."

"I know. But I, I wasn't thinking." Angel was about to respond when someobne forced him to turn around. He barely saw Buffy before her fist met his face.

"Hey!" Cordelia yelled, gaining the angry blond's attention. Buffy's hand wrapped around Cordelia's neck.

"Don't start with me bitch." Cordelia raised an eyebrow, refusing to let Buffy see her fear. The slayer brought her arm back, hand fisted. Cordelia waited.

"Let. Her. Go." Angel growled in Buffy's ear, his hand preventing the punch. She let Cordelia go. "Wait for me outside." He told his girlfriend, anger still directed towards her. She left and Angel turned his hostility towards the slayer.

"Do _not_ touch her again." Buffy yanked her arm from his grasp.

"Where the hell do you get off? What happened to, 'there's no other girl.'? You cheated on me!"

"No, I didn't."

"Looks like it from my angle."

"I didn't get with Cordelia until after we broke up."

"But you were planning it! You dumped me for her!"

"No, Buffy. I dumped you because the only person you ever think of is yourself."

"That's not true! I think of you!"

"No, you don't."

"I do. I think about us. I think about how we belong together. I think about what happened to you wehn I killed you."

"Buffy. You think about all of that because it involves you. 'Us' includes you. You thought about what I went through after you killed me because you felt guilty. If you thought of me, you would understand that I don't want to be with you anymore. I don't love you anymore."

"Why not?" She cried. He didn't hear. He was too busy trying to get through to the young woman standing in front of him. He needed to get it all out. And now seemed to be the only time.

"I'm sick of lying. I'm sick of sneaking around. I want to be able to hold my girlfriend's hand in public without you people looking at me like I'm some kind of criminal. I'm tired of secret make up sessions in the cemetary or in Oz's van." Oz shot Angel a look. "I'm tired Buffy. And it's because you."

"You can mess around with Cordelia, but you wouldn't even kiss me in public."

"You never let me. You're ashamed of what I am Buffy. You can't accept it. That's why we won't work out. You're too..." He stopped talking as rapid images from a dream he couldn't remember flashed through his mind. "Oh God. Cordy." Then he ran outside, the group behind him.

He stopped in his spot when he saw Cordelia in Penn's grasp.

"Penn, no!"

"She's beautiful Angelus. Really." He said, running a finger along Cordelia's neck.

"Penn. This is between us, okay? Let her go."

"Say good-bye." He said, then let his fangs sink into her neck. She let out a cry of pain and Angel charged. Penn threw Cordelia to Angel and took off.

Cordelia was pale and shaking. Angel could hardly hear her heart beat and every small thud nearly killed him.

"Xander!" Angel called out. "Take her to the hospital for me."

"Where are you going?" Angel didn't answer. He didn't need to. He let his handsome features change. Forehead swelled, becoming thicker, almost plated. Eyes narrowed and turned yellow. His teeth grew and his lips pulled back in a grimace. He took off after Penn, unaware that Buffy was right on his trail.

_God, he's fast._ Buffy thought as she ran after him. _I didn't know he could run that fast._ She followed him, not sure where she was going.

He stopped running, momentarily losing Penn's scent. Buffy rested her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"Dammit!" Angel cursed.

"What's...wrong...?"

"I lost the scent." He said pacing. Trying to pick up on it.

"I lost him."

"We'll pick it back up." She said, not sure why she was trying to comfort the man who was breaking her heart.

"We don't have time." She said. Angel knew he needed to calm down. He took a deep breath and let his mind take over.

"If I were Penn, where would I go?" He paced a little more, contemplating it. "If I were Penn, I'd try to follow in Angelu's footsteps. So, where would I go?"

"Cemetary." Buffy said matter-of-factly.

"You think?"

"Sure. That's where you always met up with me as Angelus."

"Makes sense. Vampires use the extra energy from the cemetary to their advantage."

"What advantage? Everyone's dead."

"It's a vampire thing. I can't really explain it. Let's go." Buffy groaned as he took off running again. They made it to the cemetary and the scent of Cordelia's blood mixed with Penn's, hit Angel.

A low growl vibrated in his throat as he advanced towards the crypt. He chuckled to himself as he entered, Buffy behind him. "Good old predictable Penn. Nice to know some things never change."

Penn didn't look all that shocked to see Angel. He stared at him, as if he was expecting this.

"You could've tried to escape." Angel said. "Hell, I'll give you a five minute head start."

"Didn't I just have one? You would hunt me down anyway." Angel nodded and his human features returned.

"This is hard for me too Penn. But I love her." Buffy was struck by the words.

"I know. I guess it was a heat of the moment kinda thing." He said, refering to the incident with Cordelia. Buffy was confused and nearing scared. Angel was acting like he and Penn were best friends. "You were like my father Angelus."

"I know." A moment passed as Angel approached Penn. "I'll make it quick." He promised and Penn nodded. That's all he could ask from Angelus. That was his version of mercy.

"Good-bye Angel."

"Good bye Penn." The stake pushed through Penn's chest and heart, turning him to dust. Angel took a deep breath and fell to the floor, sitting on the cold concrete. All the energy seemed to be drained from him as he sat there.

"Angel..." He put his hand up, cutting Buffy off. He didn't want a leacture. "Angel, talk to me. There's obviously something wrong so just, talk. We have to get this over with any way, might as well be now." He looked up at her. She had a point.

"Fine." Angel said, standing up. "But on the way to the hospital." He said, taking off towards the hospital. Buffy sighed. At least he was walking.

"So..." she probed.

"Buffy, you're the slayer. And I know you can't understand it, but vampires care for each other. I know it's weird since they have no soul, but it's there. The closest thing a vampire can have to a child is another vampire that they sired. Penn, in a way, was like my son. Killing him...killing something you created and cared about is hard."

"I know. I had to kill you." Angel sighed. It always came back to her.

"You don't know. I made Penn what he is. He was the first vampire I ever created. There was a very strong bond there. And I just destroyed it."

"I guess there's a lot more to vampires than killing and maiming. I didn't know."

"Because you never bothered to ask."

"Is that why you dumped me? Because I didn't ask you about the details?"

"I dumped you because you never would. No matter how close we got, I would always be at arm's length. You're a slayer Buffy, I'm a vampire. We can't work."

"But you and Cordelia will?" He gave her a hard look, then increased his pace.

"We're not having this discussion."

"Just give me that much Angel. Why is she so much better than me?"

"It's not that she's better than you Buffy. It's just that she's better for me than you are."

"But how?"

"I can't explain how. But when I hold her in my arms, when she looks at me like I'm the only guy in the world who exists, I just know. There's no way I can put how I feel or how it happened into words, but I love her. And that's all there is to it."

"Seems like you put it words pretty well." He shrugged.

"I'm okay with words when I have to be." He said, then walked into the hospital doors. Buffy stood in front of the building. She hadn't even realized they were here. She walked in and watched an Angel she had never known before with wide eyes.

"Angel. I'm fine, okay? Just a little bloodloss." Cordelia said from her seat on the wheel chair as the nurse left her in the waiting room. Angel squatted in front of her, a big smile on his face.

"I'm just happy you're alive."

"Pah-lees. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

"I wouldn't have it any other way baby." Angel's hand tilted her head slightly to the right, then he kissed her. Cordelia was shocked and pushed him away.

"Angel." She said, glancing at the shocked faces around her.

"Who cares." He said, before kissing her again. There was so much meaning in that kiss. With just that simple touch of his lips, Cordelia knew that Angel was loyal to her and that he would never leave her. She knew he had chosen her over Buffy, but now, with this public show of affection, Cordelia knew Angel was hers for as long as she existed.

She pulled him closer and kissed him back.

Ends.


End file.
